Out of Darkness
by IBurn
Summary: Enabler, completed. Ruby and her elder sister Blake were forced into attending a Halloween party. Being the socially awkward, Ruby disliked it. But then she met this gorgeous blonde. Normal life AU. Please review. Also, rating has changed to T.
1. Chapter 1

**A gift to the very first friend I made here. I have no beta reader, so if there's any mistake, I apologize. Nobody around me watches RWBY *sad face***

 **I do not own RWBY.**

Ruby sighed as she saw the people in town busy decorating their shops with red liquids, pumpkins and fake skeletons.

Sure, she _loved_ the idea of getting sweets and just enjoying the festival with her elder sister Blake, but they both knew that their friend from college would _never_ spare them from that one particular thing they hated the most – Halloween parties.

Ruby Rose, eighteen, was considered a genius as she got moved two years ahead and was accepted into this prestigious academy together with her sister. She was famous for her brain, her trademark red cloak which she wore everywhere she went and last but not least – her social awkwardness.

And Blake, being the elder sister, also hated crowded places with strangers shaking their hips and flirting with each other, so she was on the same side with Ruby.

They were well known for their stubbornness when it came to social activities, so after the umpteenth time inviting them, majority of the students gave up.

Well, except for a certain ginger.

Somewhere in between begging and threatening and breaking legs, Nora Valkyrie had successfully dragged the both of them to a Halloween party which would be held at seven o'clock sharp in a vacant house near the wood.

 _This is gonna be a long night._

The sisters let out a heavy sigh before walking into the huge house. Well, at least they didn't have to wear costumes, right?

#

"Yang? I'm going to the agency now." Came Pyrrha's voice from the living room.

"Text me when ya get there." Yang shouted, her voice slightly muffled due to the shower steam and the thick wooden door.

"Will do. Stay safe, Yang." There was the sound of door shutting as Yang turned off the shower water.

"Stay safe, huh." She mumbled to herself, "What kind of danger will I be in?"

Yang Xiao Long was a freelancer, taking whatever job that was available as long as the pay was worth it. From completing assignments of those lazy college students to cemetery maintenance, all would be done efficiently when it comes to the blonde.

She was fearless; not even digging graves in the middle of the night would scare her. There was one thing that she was afraid of though – spiders, and only her best friend slash roommate Prryha knew about that.

There was something else that Yang was afraid of, but not even Prryha knew about it.

 _No one can know about that._

Being a thrill seeker, Yang had stopped college and had decided to just look for adventurous jobs that could fulfill her desire. Freelancer was the right job for her as it was challenging, although she might have given a thought on treasure hunting, but being an orphan also meant that her financial aspect wasn't ideal. Eventually, her dream job became more of a life goal for her.

Due to several incidents that included some puns, several punches and a nasty kick, she had decided to move out from the teen shelter with her best friend Prryha Nikos on an early age. Both had came to an agreement of sharing all the fees, food included, and live together in a cheap apartment they found near the wood.

Pyrrha worked as a model and was really busy, but she would make sure to tell Yang her whereabouts. Yang did the same too, for that they could only rely on each other.

#

The living room was decorated nicely. Despite being really unhappy, Ruby had secretly praised whoever was in charge of setting up the venue. Several fake skeletons hanging from the ceiling that looked so _real_ ; bats and pumpkins being arranged nicely at every corner and Dust, the sound effect was really spooky.

"Sis, do you wanna get some drink?" Ruby looked at Blake, who just sat there and face-palmed at the thought that she actually agreed to come.

"I would love to." she smiled.

"Okay, wait here."

The beverage was well hidden. It took Ruby some time before she finally found a huge jar of red colored liquid with the label 'Blood' on it.

She was almost certain that it was strawberry juice.

There was a 'Monster bar' somewhere near the other end of the room, but Ruby had decided against it; she knew what would happen if Blake got drunk. And Blake's tolerance for alcohol was _really_ bad.

As she was about to fill the second cup with the 'blood', something yellow caught her eyes.

 _Dust, that girl is gorgeous!_

Several years ago, Ruby kind of came up with a conclusion that she was not into boys. Their parents, Summer and Qrow had accepted it with open arms and she was more than happy about it.

A tall blonde girl with confident smile was mixing drinks at the bar. Ruby stopped filling the second cup of blood and had decided that her tolerance for alcohol was _way_ higher than her sister. She clumsily passed Blake the cup and walked to the bar, trying to get a closer look to the beautiful woman.

"Hello pretty, any specific drinks you want?" the blonde lazily puts her chin on her palm as Ruby approached the counter.

She was wearing an orange tank top with a black short, not displaying even a slightest amount of discomfort at showing off her figures. And if Ruby had that kind of rippling muscles and magnificent bust, she would probably do the same. Just a little bit more reserved by not showing off her cleavage.

"Hey, ya alright?" the blonde showed concern as Ruby did not answer her.

"Huh? Oh I…I'm alright. What would you recommend…"

"The name's Yang."

"Hi Yang. My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"Nice to meetcha! Well, how about a strawberry sunrise?"

"That sounds wonderful. Although I have no idea what that is."

"Not a drinker?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Okay, I will go easy on ya!"

Ruby watched as Yang mixed several drinks together, and then put a little umbrella on top of it before passing it to her.

"I prefer it with no ice." the blonde gave her a wink.

Ruby's heart skipped a beat as she quickly gulped the drink to hide her embarrassment.

"Whoa, slow down little red!" Yang said as Ruby choked.

"Ugh, I just saw my whole life flashes in front of me…"

The blonde gave out a cheerful laugh as she held out her right hand, "Well, we're friends now Ruby! Hope we can talk more! C'mon, buddy-handshake!"

Ruby nervously took Yang's hand and was genuinely surprised at how warm and gentle it was. The blonde looked like she could punch a gang leader across a pillar with her bare hand, but her grip on Ruby's tiny hand was tender.

Time stopped flowing around them. Both froze in the moment, unwilling to let go of each other's hand, desperately trying to enjoy the feelings for as long as possible. They had to separate however, when Nora's bubbly and _loud_ voice interrupted the whole place.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the climax of the event!" she threw up both her hands as she jumped onto a wooden table, followed by a huge applause and squealing from the audience.

"It's getting more and more difficult…" Ruby whispered as Yang jumped over the counter swiftly and landed beside her. Well, she didn't practice parkour for fun.

"It's not like we have this kind of party everyday! Just enjoy it, Rubes!" Yang put her hand around Ruby's shoulder and pulled her near.

Ruby blushed upon hearing the nickname.

"Ruby?" her sister's voice came from another direction that she was facing.

"Blake? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ditch you!" Ruby quickly tried to shift away from Yang but the latter had a solid grip.

"It's alright." Blake smiled gently, "I see you made a new friend."

"Ah yeah, meet Yang, my cru…new friend!"

 _No! Bad Ruby! What were you thinking?!_

She stopped herself before blurting out her thoughts.

Her sister raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well, nice to meet you, Yang. I'm Blake, Ruby's older sister."

"Aww kitten, stop acting like we're meeting for the first time!" Yang ruffled Blake's hair.

"You two knew each other?!" Ruby's high pitched voice had almost broken their eardrums.

"Whoa, chill down Rubes. Blakey happens to be one of my…well, customers. I'm a freelancer you see, and she bought a few services from me."

"Services?"

Blake shot Yang a deadly glare, but Yang was fearless.

"Yeah, like delivering some books to her apart-"

"Yang-"

"Oh, so you're the one delivering books we ordered! Weird, I've never seen you before?"

"Well, that's because I'm a _ninja_." Yang smirked, "Wait, you guys were sisters? But you guys have different last names?"

"I was adopted, but I took dad's name. Blake Branwen sounds way nicer than Blake Rose anyway."

The trio chuckled as they were interrupted by the mighty Nora Valkyrie.

"C'mon, pick a paper!" said the ginger, holding a box that looked like a skull with papers in them.

"What is this all about?" Blake crossed her arms.

"Pay attention better next time, human! We're going to explore that rumored haunted mansion near the wood! Each pair will be locked down inside for ten minutes! Come on, pick a paper! Oh and, don't show others, we'll have random pairings today!"

They obediently picked the crumpled papers and proceeded to look at their paper.

 _Please let Yang and I be in the same team…please please please!_

"Okay guys, look for the people who has the same number with you!"

The whole party went into a total chaos; people shouting for numbers and bumping into each other almost immediately after Nora finished her announcement.

"Yang, what's your number?" Ruby asked the blonde.

"Six. What's yours?"

"…Nine." Ruby said, disappointment shown in her voice.

"Well I can-" Somebody chose this exact moment to slap Yang's ass. The blonde turned around furiously only to see a smirking Coco leaning against the counter.

"Hey, blondie."

"Hey Coco."

"Sweet, I've got number six too."

"Umm…Coco? Do you mind if you switch number with Ruby? I kinda want to…be in the same team with her. Are you ok with that Ruby?" Yang scratched the back of her head and looked at Ruby, waiting for approval.

Ruby's heart almost burst out as she timidly nodded.

 _Yang wants to be in the same team with me? With me?!_

Coco Adel folded up her paper and looked at Yang, "Well, if I can cut your pay in half, then sure."

"…Fine." Yang said, "You're a devil, you know that?"

"No I don't." Coco handed her paper to Ruby and Ruby gave her hers.

"Who's your partner anyway?" Yang looked around.

"The partner is right in front of you Yang." Blake said in a sassy tone, showing her paper with an ugly writing of number nine on it.

"Aww, don't be sad! We didn't forget you kitten!"

"Come Blake, let's ignore the blonde." Coco put her hand around Blake's waist and the latter followed her before giving her little sister a playful wink.

Ruby was still too happy over the fact that Yang was willing to give up half her pay just to be with her for those ten minutes, but at the same time she felt guilty.

"Yang, I'll pay you back the amount that Coco cut it off." Ruby said.

"Don't worry about that little red! Maybe you could just…y'know, pay me back using…something else." Yang smiled sheepishly.

"Wh…what?"

"Can I have your phone number?"

#

Ruby and Yang were the sixth team to be locked down in the rumored haunted mansion. According to Nora, the place was once owned by a rich family who got murdered one night by some highly skilled assassin and the investigation on the case did not get solved even until today.

Shrieks could be heard from the inside of the house, but Yang just shrugged it off by saying that it was probably the wind.

When it was finally their turn, both got excited and ran into the house without waiting for the guidance from Nora.

"Good luck in there, Ruby!" Came Blake's shouting on the other side of the door.

The air inside was significantly cooler compared to the outside. They were allowed to bring a flashlight and their cell phone just in case.

It was so quiet in the corridor; they could only hear the sound of their breathing and heartbeat. Ruby subconsciously held Yang's hand as they continue to venture deeper into the house.

It wasn't long before they arrived at a majestic stairs. Yang shot Ruby a 'let's go' look and the latter nodded as they made their way up, each step measured carefully in case the old building couldn't support their weight.

The second floor wasn't as dark as the first floor. Broken windows had allowed the moonlight to shone inside the house, providing them enough light to move around without the flashlight.

There was a well-designed door at the end of their path. Both agreed that that was their last place to explore before the time was up. The door gave out a creak as the blonde opened it slowly. The windows here were broken too and the moonlight shone on a huge piece of portrait that was located just beside the bed, as if it wanted to show it to them deliberately.

It was an elegant white haired heiress in a blue and white colored dress sitting in front of a mirror. Her expression was somewhat sad with a pity smile on her thin lips. Those blue orbs of hers were being drawn so beautifully and detailed that Ruby swore she could feel her loneliness in it.

"That must be the daughter of the family." Yang signaled Ruby to sit down on the floor as she did so, suggesting that they spent their last few minutes here admiring the portrait.

"She's so beautiful." Ruby said as sat down beside Yang, still holding her hand tightly.

"Indeed. I'm pretty sure she eats salad and apples with a scowl on her face for lunch though."

Ruby chuckled slightly imagining the sight.

"Hey Ruby, I… _ah!_ " Yang shouted loudly all of a sudden and shocked Ruby. The poor brunette jumped and leaped straight into Yang's embrace. The latter simply fell into a burst of laughter and patted her back.

"Yang! Stop that! It's not funny!" Ruby pouted.

"I'm sorry…hahaha, but you look so cute when you're scared." the blonde wiped her tears as she rubbed soothing circles on Ruby's back with her other hand.

"Saying that doesn't make me feel any better!" Ruby pinched Yang's face before letting go and stomping out of the room.

Before she was able to do so, Yang grabbed her wrists so tightly that it hurt her.

"Ouch…Yang, it's painful!"

"Sorry." Yang let go and looked down; her golden bangs covered her face and the moonlight illuminate her, making her looked just like the portrait on the wall. Ruby could feel her apologize wasn't only for the jump-scare or the grip on the wrist, but it was way deeper than that. Sighing, she sat down facing the blonde, brushing her hair out of her face.

"It's alright."

"Don't leave me alone…"

Ruby was startled. She could feel the mixed emotions of anger, hatred, despair, and intense horror all compressed in that one single sentence Yang had whispered.

"I will not leave you alone." she smiled and pulled Yang into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry."

"Ssh…it's alright."

"I shouldn't have scared you. Please don't leave me."

"I told you I'm not leaving you Yang. Do you…mind telling me what made you so scared?"

She could feel Yang's body trembled a little before hearing her answer.

"I'm an orphan. My dad died a long time ago and my mom…she abandoned me. I can't remember it very clearly. I was like…five years old? All I can remember is me sitting in a place so dark I couldn't even see my own fingers. Then I saw a silhouette; it was a woman. I recognize that scent…she was my mom. I could see her abandoning me and just walk away like that, leaving me in the darkness. I'm scared Ruby. I'm scared of darkness. Not dark places but…you know, darkness. It's so cold…"

"I understand, Yang. I can help you walk out of it."

"No you can't!" Yang broke the embrace and stared into Ruby's silver orbs, two lines of tears on her face, "I've been trying to walk out of it. I've been trying to escape, but not even my best friend can help me. I-mmpf!"

Ruby leaned in and planted a kiss on the blonde's lips with her own. Yang was surprised and tried to shift away but she couldn't resist the sweet scent of roses coming from the brunette's lips. Eventually she relaxed and melted into the kiss. The smaller girl even tried to put her tongue inside the blonde's and the latter had allowed the contact. They finally broke the kiss a minute or so later, panting and struggling for air.

"That felt…amazing."

"I'm sorry I didn't ask for your permission."

"It's alright."

Both had decided to just stay there until Nora and the gang got worried enough to come up and look for them. A little payback for dragging her to come to this party, according to Ruby; although deep inside she might have to thank Nora a million times for doing that, or else she wouldn't have met this gorgeous blonde.

Ruby started to sing lightly as Yang leaned on her shoulder.

 _Listen to my voice_

 _Calling you, calling you out of darkness_

 _Hear the devil's cry of sin_

 _Always turn your back on him._

 **The song in the end is 'Out of Darkness' from DMC 4.**

 **Thanks for taking your time to read my story. And yes, Blake had Yang deliver the books she ordered specifically when Ruby wasn't around.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here, the sequel to Out of Darkness.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

"Hey Prryha?" Came Yang's voice from the phone.

"Hello again Yang. What is it?"

"Just telling you that I'm hanging out with my new girlfriend today~"

Prryha chuckled, "You know, you guys have been dating for a week now and you haven't formally introduce her to your best friend yet."

"We're planning to have a gathering with our close friends today at Storm Flower. You free tonight? If you're free then I can formally introduce you to her Prryha."

The Amazonian could see that smirk on her friend's face.

"Of course I'm free Yang. I'll meet you there."

"Seven sharp."

"Got it."

#

The lovebirds were strolling down the street today with ice creams on their hands. Yang watched as Ruby happily licked her strawberry ice cream and mumbling about mechanical terms that she couldn't understand.

"…And if we can make an AI with an independent intelligence we can send them to dangerous places to gather data…like the inside of a volcano or something! I mean, the more we know about the earth, the more our future is secured!"

Yang ruffled the shorter girl's hair and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek.

"Yang?" Ruby blushed slightly.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Are you my mom?"

Yang laughed merrily before stuffing the remaining of the ice cream into her mouth and giving her girlfriend a bear hug, "Yesh! Momma Yang ish so proud of you!"

"Pleazee…staph…"

"Sorry," Yang released her and scratched the back of her head, "Sometimes it's kinda hard to control my strength you know?"

"Speaking of which, don't you need to go to the boxing class today?"

"Between boxing and girlfriend, of course the latter is more important." Yang winked at her girlfriend.

Ruby blushed intensely and at that moment her phone rang, startling the both of them.

"Hey Blake." Ruby signaled Yang to hold her ice cream while she picked up the phone. The latter playfully licked the ice cream and sent her a goofy grin.

Ruby shot her a death glare.

"Ruby, can I bring my friend with me for the gathering tonight?"

"Friend, singular."

"Yes. It's a girl, Ruby."

"Nah it doesn't matter. Of course you can bring anyone you like sis!"

"Thanks Ruby. I love you."

"Love you too."

Ruby put her phone inside her pocket and turned to the blonde, arm crossing as she glared at her.

"Well, I left the cone for you."

#

Storm Flower was a small Japanese restaurant located near the apartment where Ruby and Blake stayed. It was crowded most of the time and thus Ruby had decided to pick a day where less people would be in the shop. She knew her sister disliked crowded restaurant.

The shopping mall beside the shop had a 'movie night' every Saturday and the restaurants in there would have discounts on this particular day so people prefer to be there instead. Saturday night was the perfect time for them.

The owner of the shop was a man of Blake's age. Tall, black long hair tied into a slim ponytail with a pink streak on his left bangs near his temple; Lie Ren was his name. They found this wonderful shop because of their ginger friend Nora Valkyrie.

Ruby was almost certain that Nora had a thing for the owner of this shop because she talked about him all the time.

"Welcome." Came the man's deep voice when Ruby and Yang stepped in the shop.

"Hi Ren." Ruby greeted him while her girlfriend simply waved her hand and gave him a smile.

"Nora's already here." Ren walked out from the counter and led them to the VIP room they booked.

It was a wide room that could fit at least ten people. There was a round table in the middle with space deep into the ground beneath it to let people put their legs comfortably without having to sit on the carpeted floor with legs crossed. Nora was sitting there, playing with her phone when the couple came in with Ren.

"Hola girls~fancy meeting you here."

"What are you roleplaying as?"

"Nothing~"

After exchanging greetings, Ren went back to his position at work, leaving the three girls behind.

Blake arrived shortly after that with someone they didn't expect to see.

"Nice fashion sense today, blondie." Coco adjusted her sunglasses.

Indeed, Yang was wearing an armor-like orange and red colored jacket with black lines on each joint and a blue ripped jeans; the combination brought out her beautiful figure perfectly. She was proud of her attire because a certain girlfriend bought this as a gift for her the other day.

"And nice surprise Blakey." Yang smirked.

After everyone settled down, Yang slapped the table so hard that it startled everyone before making her announcement.

"Guys! My best friend slash roommate is coming later and I want to _formally_ introduce you guys to each other!"

"Yang, please calm down." Blake said, not slightly amused.

"I'm warning you guys first – that girl is like the third prettiest woman in the world, I don't want you guys to die forgetting how to breathe."

"Eh, Ruby's the prettiest, then who is the second prettiest girl?" Nora asked.

"No, prettiest is me, Rubes' the second."

"Boo!" Nora, Blake and Coco said in unison.

"Awww look at them. Isn't I the most beautiful woman in the world my love?" Yang pretended to be hurt, hand clenching at her chest dramatically while leaning to her girlfriend.

"You're still not forgiven." Ruby pouted.

"You ate her ice cream?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Well I left her the cone." Yang shrugged.

"The last time I ate her ice cream, I had to buy two weeks' worth of cookies for her before she forgave me."

"Well crap."

After several apologies, a huge amount of kisses and a pair of watery puppy eyes, Yang Xiao Long had succeeded in her getting-Rubes-to-forgive-and-kiss-me mission. Shortly after that the food came in and Nora had made sure to flirt with Ren while the latter was busy putting different types of sushi on the table. As he left after finished arranging the sushi, muffled footsteps could be heard at the entrance of the room.

"Sorry I'm late."

Everyone suddenly stopped chatting and the room went dead silent as a red haired beauty stepped in.

"Hi Prryha." Yang waved to her and patted the space beside her, "C'mere."

Once again, the blonde slapped the table hard to pull everyone out of their current state and shouted, "Guys, breathe, please!"

"And you called yourself the prettiest in the world?!" Ruby shrieked in her high pitched voice.

"Well I am indeed. Guys, meet Prryha Nikos, my best friend, roommate and also-"

"A famous model." Coco interrupted before the blonde could finish her sentence.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Well Prryha, this is the girlfriend I talk about all the time." Yang put her arms around Ruby and pulled her near, "Ruby Rose!"

"N…nice to meet you."

"Hello Ruby. Nice to meet you too."

"H…hi."

"I might've forgotten to mention that she's also the most socially awkward person in the world."

There was a hiss of 'Yang' before the other guests in the room took turn to introduce themselves.

"I'm Blake, Ruby's older sister."

"The name's Coco, fashion designer."

"And I'm the queen of the castle, Nora Valkyrie!"

Prryha giggled at Nora's dramatic acting.

The group had a nice evening chatting about painting nails, trying on new clothes and several cute boys. Yang looked at each of them and lastly Ruby while having the proudest smile in her face.

 _Oh, how I love these guys._

#

It had been a month since they both started dating. To celebrate their one month anniversary, Yang had suggested going back to that rumored haunted mansion that brought them together that night. They had decided to go during the day so that they could explore the other realms of the mansion without having to worry about anything.

As they walked to the second floor towards that room with the huge portrait, they heard some soft humming coming directly from their destination.

"Yang, did you hear that?" Ruby whispered, holding Yang's hand tightly.

"Mmhmm."

"I thought ghosts don't come out during the day?"

"Ssh, let's go see what that is." Yang was convinced the humming didn't come from a ghost. Hell, she didn't even believe about ghosts.

They made sure to take light steps to not startle whoever that was humming. The door to the room was open and to their surprise, a certain redhead was sitting there facing the huge portrait.

"Prryha?" Both said in unison.

Surprised, Prryha Nikos turned around, emerald orbs meeting lilac and silver.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? You have the rights to be here Prryha." Yang smiled, pulling Ruby and both sat down beside the redhead, "Care to explain?"

Prryha turned back to face the portrait; her expressions unreadable. Shortly, she sighed and started telling them the story.

"Sometimes I come here. I'm sorry about keeping it a secret from you Yang. I didn't want you to worry about me."

The blonde gave her a nod of reassurance.

"Her name was Weiss Schnee."

Blonde and brunette gave out a yelp of surprise.

"Yes, the heiress of the Schnee Modeling Agency. The one I was working with before I changed to my current one.

"Weiss and I…well, we started dating five years ago. She said we should keep it a secret; she didn't want her father to know about this. She said her father was a control freak; she didn't want me to be in trouble. Two years after that, the whole Schnee family was murdered by a skilled hitman. Nobody knows who is behind all these; there isn't even a single trace of evidence left."

"Is that the real reason you disappeared for a week three years ago?" Yang asked.

"Yes. I'm really sorry Yang. I was heartbroken. Weiss…she used to sing a lot. She had the voice of an angel. The song I was humming was her favorite song."

With that, Prryha started humming and the melody was very familiar to Yang and Ruby.

"That song…is the song Ruby sang to me. Here. When we started…y'know, being together?" Yang looked at her girlfriend and the latter nodded.

 _Listen to my voice_

 _Calling you, calling you out of darkness_

 _Hear the devil's cry of sin_

 _Always turn your back on him._

Ruby sang softly.

"Weiss…" Prryha sobbed, her body trembling and shaking with intense emotion. Dust, how she miss Weiss, her pretty little angel. Ruby and Yang adjusted themselves so that they could give the poor girl a group hug.

"We love you, Prryha."

The redhead finally stopped crying after a while and she had apologized for ruining their anniversary. Yang just laughed it off and suggested they go dinner together to cheer their best friend up. Prryha gladly accepted the invitation and before she left, she made sure to give the portrait on the wall a kiss and whispered 'I love you.'

Shortly after they left, an angelic voice could be heard coming from the room; although the three of them did not notice it.

 _With the wind you go_

 _Still I dream of your spirit leading you back home_

 _I will give my gifts to you_

 _Grow your garden, watch it bloom._

Weiss' spirit smiled softly, looking as her dearest girlfriend leaving with two people that really cared about her; cared about her as a person, not as some icon or supermodel.

"Keep moving forward, Prryha. I love you."

#

Ruby was visiting Yang when the latter was doing her freelancing job on maintaining a garden in the next town. Yang was more than happy to see her girlfriend going through all the troubles changing buses and walking miles here just to see her. She felt like the happiest person in the world, and after giving Ruby a rib-crushing bear hug and a passionate kiss she continued doing her work more eagerly. She couldn't wait to finish it as soon as possible so that she could go dating with Ruby in this town.

"What makes you come find me little red?" Yang grinned seductively as she put her chin on her palm.

"What, there must be a reason? Can't I just see I own girlfriend because I want to?" Ruby pouted.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Yang had to refrain herself from jumping to the other side of the table to tackle the brunette.

They both went for lunch in a restaurant nearby after Yang finished maintaining the garden in a fantastic speed. It turned out that this restaurant nearby also happened to be owned by Yang's employer. The old man had happily tipped Yang a lot of money and claimed that they could have a free lunch here.

"Let's explore this town." Yang said, watching as Ruby gulped down her strawberry slushie.

And so the duo wandered aimlessly around the town while holding hands. This town was more advanced compared to the one they were living in, due to its higher population. Ruby had proudly commented that the ice cream here wasn't as tasty as the one in their hometown, causing Yang to laugh out loud.

The blonde had travelled here with her motorcycle – which she named it 'Enabler'. They went to a shop to buy a helmet for Ruby and both hopped on the huge motorcycle, ready to go back home as evening approached.

Normally, Yang would ignore all the laws and just sped through all the traffic lights.

But not today; not with her precious girlfriend on the backseat.

Thus, for once she got to enjoy the scenery of the city. Everything was new to her and it made her really happy. She hummed as they took a turn at a corner, when a familiar figure appeared in her sight.

The motorcycle came to a halt off a sudden, causing Ruby to bump into her and the car behind braked and honked her. Yang ignored the driver who rolled down the window, muttered a few curse and proceeded to drive passed her.

"Yang? Are you alright?" Ruby's voice was full of concern.

Yang muttered something inaudible to Ruby and had driven her motorcycle to a park nearby. After parking it under a tree, she simply threw her helmet on it and walked lifelessly to the swing. No one was in the park except for them and Ruby took it as a good sign. She followed the blonde and sat on the swing beside her.

"Yang, what is wrong?"

"I'm just not feeling well." She simply answered.

"Not feeling well because you've seen something that you did not expect to see?"

Yang jumped a little as Ruby saw right through her. She grabbed the chains supporting the swing tightly and sighed.

 _The happiest day in my life had become the worst. In just the blink of an eye. Bravo._

"If you don't tell me what is bothering you, I'm going to complain to Blake."

"Ruby please."

"No." Piercing silver orbs stared directly into lilacs.

"Fine. I might have…seen my mother. I think that was her. On the street side near the corner where I braked suddenly. The mother who left me in the darkness. The mother who abandoned me and just walked away like that."

"Yang, why don't you go talk to her?"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Yang snapped.

"It might help you to walk out from that darkness."

"No, what if she left me because she hates me? Confronting her will only make it worse."

"Hey." Ruby stood up, walked to face Yang and squeezed her face with her tiny hands.

There were two lines of tears on the blonde's face.

"If she left you because she hates you, then you can just hate her back."

"…What?"

"Sometimes the things are way simpler than we think it is Yang. If she abandoned you because she hates you, then why do you even bother thinking about her? Just hate her with all your might. Eventually you'll not be bothered by her and she will disappear from your life. But if she has a reason for abandoning you, then why not figure it out? It will help you walk out of it. I'm here Yang, this is the best time. You don't have to face it alone."

Yang stared into Ruby's eyes for second, smiled and sighed.

"You're the best, you know that?"

Ruby simply replied by placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you think she'll still be there?"

#

"Hey."

The raven-haired woman turned around only to see someone that looked exactly like her, except for that wild blonde mane hanging all the way down to her hips. She had a companion, a little girl who was standing beside her. The woman mentally noted that they were dating as she saw them holding hands.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

The woman hesitated for a while before nodding her head.

 _I think I know who she is._

The woman led them to a coffee shop nearby.

"Do you know who I am?" the blonde said.

"Yes, Yang." the blonde flinched upon hearing her name, "We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes we have. And this here is the reason I have enough courage to come and confront you."

"Hi, I'm Ruby."

"Hi. Call me Raven. I'm Yang's…biological mother."

"I'm aware of that." Ruby said.

"I assume you two are here to interrogate me."

"No, we're here to talk. In a calm and peaceful demeanor." Yang said, trying to suppress her anger.

Raven smiled as she put her chin on her palm; the woman looked just like Yang; each of their actions and movements were so alike that Ruby swore she couldn't tell them apart if they had the same hair color.

"Why did you leave me?"

Yang spoke, a single sentence filled with a maelstrom of emotions so great that it sent shivers down Ruby's spine. However, the elder woman wasn't affected by it at all.

All of them stayed silent for a moment, until Raven looked at Yang, crimson eyes full of regrets.

"I'm sorry, Yang. I wanted to chase my dream. Ever since your dad died, I've been through a lot of hardships bringing you up. I don't have time for both things I loved the most in the world. So, I made a choice."

"Made a choice to abandon me." Yang grabbed her knees tight under the table.

"Yes. I do not deserve your forgiveness. I made a choice and sacrificed you for my own desire."

"What is your dream?" Yang suddenly asked, the question startled both Raven and Ruby. She could see the woman's eyes widen before she regained her composure.

"My dream is to cleanse the world from any impurities."

Yang frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"In a…well, morally way to say it, to secure mankind's future."

"I forgive you."

Raven literally had forgotten to breathe.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I forgive you. Even if you have that twisted view of yours on the world, but I believe your intention is kind. What has been done cannot be undone, so I'll just roll with it. I have to move on, y'know. Can't be stuck in the same place forever." Yang turned to Ruby and squeezed her hand under the table, "And I have her now."

Raven smiled and placed a card on the table, "Thank you. I have to leave now. Hope to talk to you more Yang and Ruby."

"Okay." Yang answered as the woman turned around, leaving a drop of tear behind as she silently left the place.

"You did well Yang." Ruby kissed her cheek affectionately, "I'm so proud of you."

"Then can I get a reward~?" Yang kissed her girlfriend's cheek back, "Not this though."

"Sure, anything~"

"Can you sing the song for me? The one that you sang to me that night in the mansion. Just a little will do."

Ruby smiled and picked a verse that she hadn't sung to Yang before.

 _The lights in your eyes, an angel up high_

 _Fighting to ease the shadow's side_

 _Hearts will grow though having to bend_

 _Leaving behind all the things in the end._

Yang leaned on her girlfriend's shoulder and whispered.

"Thanks. I love you."

 **#**

 **Thank you once again for reading this story. Leave a review if you have questions or suggestions.**

 **I really really love the song 'Out of Darkness'. It's a beautiful piece of music.**

 **Did anyone see the North Pole pairing coming?**


	3. Bonus

**Surprise! Yes, it's a bonus chapter.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

"Calm down, take a deep breath, slowly…"

"Are you sure this is fine Ruby? I…I'm kinda nervous."

"It'll be fine Yang, just take it slowly. Ready?"

"Uh yeah. I'll try my best."

"Alright, here I go."

"Ah! That hurts!"

"Sorry! I swear it was an accident!"

Yang rubbed her forehead as tears started to form in her eyes.

"How is it possible for someone to open a door that violently?"

Ruby just sent her an apologetic look.

#

"It's about time Yang!" Ruby suddenly stood up and slammed the table with both her hands so hard the drinks spilled a little.

"Whoa, calm down Rubes!" Yang said, putting her hand near her mouth and then whispered to her girlfriend, "People are looking at us!"

Indeed, the couple had drawn the attention of _all_ other customers that were in the shop. The whole place went dead silent, eyes looking at the little girl wearing a red hoodie.

"Uh…sorry." she laughed awkwardly and sat down, trying her best to hide her face in those tiny hands.

A moment later, everyone went back on doing their own things.

"So…what's up Rubes? What makes you so…so excited?" the blonde continued to whisper, teasing her girlfriend.

"Yang!"

"Okay, no more teasing. So what is it?"

"I think it's about time to introduce you to my parents. They're visiting Blake and me so they'll be staying at our apartment for a few days."

"Hmm…I recall you telling me they live kinda far away?"

"Yeah. They visit us a few times a year, but they will be sure to be with us during Christmas."

The sudden realization hit Yang like a truck, "Ah yeah…almost forgot about Christmas. Gotta buy Prryha a present too."

"Prryha's birthday is on Christmas?!"

"Yep."

"Okay, so when my parents arrived, I'll introduce you to them. Then we go out family shopping, and we'll take this chance to buy Prryha a present! How's that sound?"

"That sounds almost perfect, Ruby." Yang winked.

"Why almost?"

Yang leaned in near Ruby, signaling her to move in closer too. She raised her hand beside her mouth as if she was trying to whisper to Ruby. The latter just tilted her head then moved nearer to the blonde, placing her ear next to her mouth.

Ruby let out a squeak when Yang playfully nibbled her ears. She blushed furiously, turned to Yang and got ready to scold her for over-the-border-PDA.

But the words never got out of her mouth. Instead, they were sealed by a pair of sweet lips.

Ruby jerked back onto her seat as her face was burning red, much like the hoodie she was wearing.

"Now it's perfect~"

#

Qrow and Summer were surprised when they heard that loud bang near the entrance. They rushed there, only to see their daughter rubbing a tall blonde's forehead and mumbling apologies.

Both lips formed an 'oh' as they faked coughing, catching the attention of the duo.

"Oh…hi mom and dad." Ruby smiled sheepishly, waving to the both of them.

"So~do you want to just stand there or do you want to come in?" Qrow said, casually leaning against the wall while crossing his arm.

"Umm…"

"Come on in. You must be Yang, right?" Summer smiled, inviting the blonde in. She knew the blonde was nervous, because who wouldn't, right? It was her first time seeing her lover's parents for Dust's sake!

Ruby on the other hand had face-palmed. She had repeatedly told Blake that she wanted to tell her parents about Yang _on her own._

 _Blake, I swear I will hide all your canned tunas, you traitor!_

They heard a cute sneeze coming out from the sisters' room as they made their way to the living room.

"Uh…hello, Mr and , I…uh…"

"Relax, firecracker. Just call me Qrow and her Summer. Our surnames are different." Qrow waved his hand.

"Oh…uh…okay. Hello Qrow and Summer, my name is Yang Xiao Long, I'm twenty, working as a freelancer, living with a roommate in a cheap apartment near the wood. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Yes, nice to meet you Yang. You seemed like a very nice person." Summer Rose smiled gently, offering the blonde a cup of tea. She was absolutely stunning. She had flaming red hair that looked just like Ruby's hairstyle but slightly longer; her figure was _absolutely_ magnificent.

 _It's a pity Rubes didn't inherit her mother's bust size. But she is perfect in her own way. Oh Dust how I love her._

Qrow on the other hand just looked like a drunken man, with that messy black hair of his. However, Yang was certain that if the man had taken some time to tidy himself up, he would be the most handsome man in the world. And those two certainly had made a child as flawless as Ruby.

"Thank you." she took a careful sip and realized it was coffee. And judging by the flavor, it was _Irish coffee._

"We know about your relationship." Qrow said while waving his hand lazily, "And we're totally fine with it. Ruby's never been in any relationship, so be sure to treat her well kay?"

"Of course!" Yang almost stood up, but she refrained herself from doing so. Of course she would take good care of her precious little Ruby!

"We made cookies and cakes. We want to celebrate that you guys got together. Are you alright with it?" Summer pointed to the kitchen.

"Yes! You guys don't have to go through all these troubles! This is so sweet!" Yang happily squealed.

Ruby almost exploded in excitement the moment she heard the word 'cookies' and 'celebrate'. When they got up and were getting ready to move to the kitchen, she jumped up and clung to Qrow's back like a sloth while shouting to inform Blake who was in the room about the celebration.

She decided she would forgive Blake. For this once.

"Cookies! Love you dad!"

"Aww no love for me sweetheart?" Summer smiled.

"I'm pretty sure this is dad's idea!"

"Hah, you know us so well pipsqueak." Qrow laughed as he walked towards the kitchen with a Ruby on his back.

Yang was about to follow them, but a grip on the shoulder had stopped her from doing so.

"Yang." Summer smiled, "If you break Ruby's heart, I will break your neck, got it?"

Yang gulped upon seeing that menacing grin.

 **#**

 **Ruby and Yang will live happily ever after. Hopefully.**

 **And yes, I always thought that Summer as a mom would be a yandere to her daughter's lover. She is definitely capable of breaking Yang's neck.**


	4. Chapter 3

**New chapter is here. It was supposed to end after Yang's encounter with her mom, but…well let's just say I got a new idea (thanks to my friend). So please enjoy!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

Prryha Nikos was going through some old items in the store room.

There was a phone call earlier that day, addressed to both Prryha and Yang. It was from the administrators of the teen shelter that they previously lived in, asking them to come and see if there was anything they want from the old store room before the workers cleared out everything and dumped them into the huge garbage can outside.

Yang had a job that day and she was too far to make it to the teen shelter. Prryha's photo session had finished rather early, so she called Yang and told her that she would go there alone. Yang had promptly disagreed with the idea.

"Listen Prryha, we know teen shelter's no normal place. Those guys there will definitely trouble you! Either we go together or we don't go at all."

"It's okay. I can handle it, Yang. The boxing lessons helped a lot and I am capable of protecting myself if anyone picks a fight with me."

"…Alright. Anything call me kay? I've got Enabler with me today. I'll rush there. Don't push yourself!" Yang gave up persuading her best friend because she knew the redhead was as stubborn as Yang herself.

"Of course, Yang. Good luck on your work." The redhead giggled.

"Kay. See ya."

Prryha simply caught a cab to the teen shelter because she assumed there wouldn't be anything valuable to her in that old store room. She made sure to go check on it anyway just to be sure.

And she definitely regretted her decision.

Aside from a layer of dust that was as thick as her winter blanket and some old wooden items too wrecked to even know what they were, there weren't any valuables or interesting things. Prryha sighed as she leaned against a bookshelf.

Crack.

What.

She jerked back and looked at the bookshelf that let out a loud crack when she leaned against it just now. It was old but rather steady and surprisingly clean compared to the other stuff inside the room.

There was definitely something wrong with this bookshelf. It was as if somebody moved it here to hide something and the traces were recent. Prryha did her best to not ruin anything in the room while trying to shift the bookshelf away from its original position.

To her surprise, there was a door. She hesitated at first, but opened it anyway. The door wasn't locked and it was rather easy to be pushed open.

Inside was a room with a huge table in the middle. Messy files and documents were scattered all over it, meanwhile on the four brick of walls surrounding the room, crumpled memos and old newspaper were pinned covering them.

Prryha took a good look at the content of the newspaper and was flabbergasted.

"Schnee family annihilation?"

She continued to read through all of them and had found out that they were all the same case – the one that brought her lover away from her for eternity.

 _Someone is running investigation on the case._

She was tempted to go talk to the administrators but had decided against it. She had learned her lesson to discuss her problems with her best friend before taking any actions. Taking out her smart phone she took a couple of photos and did her best to reconstruct the whole thing into the way it was before.

After saying thank you to the workers there she went back on a bus, taking her time to calm herself down. It started to rain and she watched the raindrops gliding down the window, burying herself in thoughts of her late girlfriend.

It took half an hour before reaching her apartment.

The blonde was eating some unhealthy food while sitting on the couch, staring blankly at her cell phone. Clearly she had been waiting for the redhead.

"Stop eating so much instant noodles. They're unhealthy." Prryha said as she joined her best friend on the couch.

"It's more unhealthy to let your friend worry about you, you stubborn little girl." Yang put the empty cup on the table and smiled at her friend.

The temperature was low that night. Prryha shivered a little so the blonde made a space in the blanket she was covering herself with and asking her to join her. Both had made themselves comfortable when the blonde finally broke the silent.

"Something's concerning you Prryha."

"It's Weiss." The redhead was rather honest.

"Ah. C'mere, momma Yang gives the best hug~" Yang forcefully pulled Prryha into her embrace; the latter's back facing the blonde's chest. She wrapped her arms around the redhead's collarbone and hugged her tight.

"That's so sweet of you Yang."

"Ssh, I'm always sweet."

The Amazonian chuckled.

"Anyway, I think you should see this." She then took her smart phone from her pocket, fingers swiping on the screen skillfully and handed it to Yang.

"Whoa, this looks like some secret room those private investigators use to work on cases."

"It is. I'm just not sure if it is really private investigator working on this case."

"This case? All these papers and stuffs for a single case?"

"Yes. It's the-"

"Schnee family annihilation."

Prryha gave Yang a pity smile.

"Someone's investigating that cold case?"

"Yes. There might be some clue inside that room, but I thought it was unsafe for me to check on them alone. So I've decided to discuss this matter with you."

"That's a good move Prryha. I'm really glad you trust me." Yang smiled, releasing her grip and allowed her friend to shift to a more comfortable position.

"How do you think of this Yang?"

"Well, I know for a fact that you're still being bothered by Weiss. So why not help you walk out of it?"

"You mean…"

"Yes Prryha. I'll be with you if you wanna investigate this case."

"Thank you so much."

Yang simply smiled back to the girl.

After almost an hour of discussing and planning, they had come to a conclusion that they would visit that secret room again later during midnight when everyone was asleep. Yang had some pretty nice training to pick locks due to her being an experienced freelancer. The teen shelter would clear out that room tomorrow so their only hope was tonight.

"And we leave Ruby out of this." Yang said, "I don't want her to get in any danger."

"Understood."

They patiently waited until midnight and as the time approached, both hopped on Enabler and with insane skill Yang had sped through all the traffic lights in just the blink of an eye.

What was awaiting them was not the teen shelter they were familiar with, however.

The whole building, including the rooms where the orphans slept at, was being devoured by red merciless flame. Next second, the whole building collapsed and had turned to a ruin covered in ashes. The firefighters arrived too late.

Prryha and Yang watched as the clue to solving that murder being burnt down until nothing was left.

"Let's go." Yang drove the motorcycle away from the scene when she sensed Prryha's uneven breathing.

Yang helped Prryha to get into her room and gently sat her on the bed.

"Hey hey, you alright Prryha?"

"I'm okay. I'm just…" She sighed, "Just when I'm about to find something."

"Don't think too much kay? Just sleep, whatever it is we'll leave it to tomorrow. Do you want me to stay?"

Normally, Prryha would reject her. Yang already had a girlfriend, so sleeping in the same bed with her sounded like a bad idea. But the redhead was too tired tonight. She nodded and lied on the bed as Yang joined her.

"Sleep tight kay?"

"Thanks Yang. Good night."

#

 _Listen to my voice_

 _Calling you, calling you out of darkness_

Yang searched for her phone on the table beside her bed.

But instead of a table, she grabbed something soft.

Oh.

She smacked her head for forgetting she was in Prryha's room. She jerked up and searched around for her phone nervously. Ruby would send her a goodnight text and a good morning text everyday and obviously she had forgotten to reply her.

 _Crap crap crap where is it! Where on earth is the stupid phone?!_

The ringing stopped just as she found it on the floor under the makeup table just beside the room door.

 _How the hell did it even get there?_

She unlocked her phone to see an unknown number. She breathed a sigh of relief. There wasn't any message from her girlfriend since yesterday night, meaning she also had forgotten about Yang.

 _Phew. Now I just have to text her good morning._

Just after she pressed the send button, her phone rang again, startling her. The redhead was still deep in her slumber and did not hear any of that.

It was that unknown number.

"Xiao Long here." She answered the call.

"Yes Miss Xiao Long, good morning. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. I would like to talk to you about something important." Came a mature female voice from the other side of the phone.

"Miss Goodwitch, you do realize that it is freaking six in the morning now right?" Yang groaned.

"I do. But I have to make sure to call you as soon as possible. It is about the fire in the teen shelter last night."

That was it.

That was the end of Yang's sleepiness.

"Yes, what is about that fire?"

"I need to talk to you face to face. Can you give me your address?"

"How can I believe you?"

"Check your message later."

The woman named Glynda Goodwitch had hung up the phone and shortly after that she received a message. It was an image of a badge.

"FBI? That Goodwitch lady is an FBI?!" She mumbled to herself.

Fine.

She sent her address to the lady and received a 'thank you, see you in an hour' text and a smiley face beside it in return.

After Yang had explained to Prryha about this Goodwitch, both had taken turn to hit the shower and got ready to face the lady.

At seven o'clock sharp, a gentle knock was heard on the door. Yang went to get it and exchanged greetings with the strawberry blonde haired lady wearing a pair of glasses.

"Prryha, this is Miss Goodwitch." She led the lady into the living room and poured her some tea as she sat on the soft couch.

"Sorry, we barely have visitors so there's only one couch." Prryha said as she sat on a chair facing Glynda.

"You girls don't have to be so formal with me. Please, just call me Glynda." Glynda smiled.

"Nice to meet you Glynda. Can we cut straight to the point?" Yang said as she sat beside the woman on the couch.

"Yes Miss Xiao Long. Just give me a second." Glynda said as she started working her magic on a piece of gadgets that both Yang and Prryha had no idea what the function was. After a few seconds, she turned it off and took a deep breath.

"Alright, it seemed like there's no tracking devices or any bugs in your house. I believe Miss Xiao Long has already told Miss Nikos about my job?"

Both nodded.

"I'm actually a special agent and I'm in undercover disguised a teen shelter worker to get access to investigate on the Schnee family annihilation. My boss, Agent Ironwood had information from a trustable CI that the whole case is closely connected to Miss Nikos. Therefore, I've to hide my real identity to sneak in that teen shelter because I couldn't risk trusting anybody there. Anyone could be a spy from the White Fang."

"White Fang? The White Fang had something to do with the murder?" Yang squeaked.

"Yes, we believe so. They don't have any motives to murder the Schnee family, and they're famous for not gaining unnecessary attention so we're almost certain they weren't the ones to initiate that. I think there's a certain someone behind this and White Fang were just hired to clean up the mess. After the fire yesterday we're almost certain that Miss Nikos is being followed. That's why shortly after she discovered the secret room I used to arrange my data, it got burnt down. It was a miracle no one was injured."

"It was really lucky no one was injured." Prryha let out a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry for ruining your room."

"No need to apologize Miss Nikos. We believe that you're in danger. Whoever was following you is trying to stop you from investigating this case, which I believe is someone from the White Fang. I'm now safe because they assumed I'm trying to track them down instead of investigating the Schnee family case, but you Miss Nikos are not."

The White Fang was the largest mobster in the world. They did not like to reveal themselves, which made them quite different from the terrorists. They liked to act in the dark, trying not to catch any unnecessary attention. The FBI had been trying hard to track them down, but they were too powerful; they had members from all over the world in any jobs and social status. From judges to politicians to just an owner of a tiny little ice cream stall, they had their own network of connections and this had made the FBI's job to wipe them out _very_ difficult.

"Miss Nikos, you're a key to solving this murder. It's a shame to admit but after years of working on that case, there is still no progress at all. No matter from which aspect we're investigating, the lack of evidence had make it worse. Therefore, I'm now starting to work on your connections with Miss Schnee, the heiress. I apologize but we got info from the same CI saying that you two were involved in…a relationship."

"Yes we did." Prryha tried hard to hold back her tears.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry."

"It is fine, Glynda. Please go on. I would love to know who took her away from me."

"The hardest part on this investigation is the lack of motive. We've went through all the possibilities on but unfortunately there wasn't any results. Then I began to think, what if it isn't but his two daughters? We've also worked on Winter Schnee, it took us almost two years but it was the same with her father. Now we're working on his youngest daughter, Weiss Schnee."

Prryha flinched upon hearing her name. Yang got up and walked over to her, hugging her best friend and rubbing circles on her back.

Glynda took a deep breath before going on, "As far as we know, Miss Schnee grew up isolated from the world under her father's control. She was trained everyday in order to be capable of managing the Schnee Modeling Agency as intended to pass it down to her. That had caused her social connections to be limited to only the people inside the agency; and from what we know, the people that was the closest to her…was you."

"That's why you think her death has something to do with me?"

Glynda nodded.

"I see."

"I'm now working on basically anything related to you or Miss Schnee that I got my hands on. Would you like to assist me on this?"

"Of course."

"Can you tell me more about your relationship with her?"

"We kept our relationship a secret. I honestly have no idea how someone can know about us. We only date in Weiss' office in the agency which we assumed was the safest place in the world."

"Maybe someone from the agency saw you two. No offense, but you're a world-known famous model and you're dating your boss. That sounds much like a motive to me."

"I did not date her to gain my position or for her money or whatever _bullshit_ that is! I date her because she is _Weiss Schnee_!" Prryha stood up suddenly, startling the other two in the room.

"I know you love her Miss Nikos. That's why you agreed to help me even though it will put you in danger."

Glynda's word had calmed her down evidently as she collapsed on the chair and started to sob quietly while Yang put her arm around her shoulder, mumbling apologies.

"That was just my assumption Miss Nikos. But I have to investigate based on that. I really have no other clues now, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. Thanks for approaching us Glynda." Yang said.

"No problem. Do you have anything else that is related to the case that you would like to let me know?"

"So we're now looking into their relationship as a motive and look for whoever the hell that will definitely kill based on it?"

"Yes. I don't know why the whole family got killed if the motive is really the relationship, but I guess we don't have much choice."

"I think there's a certain someone who will have intel on this. He's the only guy I know who dared to stand up against the White Fang and ended up being safe." Yang crossed her arm and smirked.

"Are you sure he's trusted?"

"Yep. He's definitely not on the White Fang's side."

#

It wasn't long before the phone was picked up.

"Yang?"

"Hi Rubes."

"Hey. What's up? You normally won't call me before a date."

"Yeah, about that…" Yang scratched her chin with her index finger, "I'm sorry Rubes. I got called suddenly for a job that I can't refuse. I can't make it to the date later. But I promise I'll make up to you tomorrow kay?"

"Sure, no problem. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"It's fine Ruby, I got this."

"Alright. Good luck on that Yang!"

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too."

Yang hung up the phone and stared blankly on the floor while mumbling to herself.

"I'm sorry Rubes."

She gritted her teeth, wore her favorite brown jacket and walked out of her room to meet up with Prryha and Glynda.

"Let's go."

 **#**

 **Thanks for reading my story.**

 **It sort of became a detective story eh? And poor Ruby didn't get any chance to make an appearance in this chapter. This chapter is extremely rushed so I'm really sorry if it sucks. I have to make sure I update daily.**

 **Long live the Enabler!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Trying to lessen the detective part and focus more on feelings.**

 **Hopefully.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

No night clubs would be operating in broad daylight. Well, there was a reason they were named ' _night_ clubs', weren't they?

But apparently this logic didn't work for a certain fearless blonde.

"Quick, close the door, she's coming!"

"Junior! Junior the- _gah!_ " The bouncer flew across the stairs and landed on his back in front of Junior Xiong.

"Guess who's back~?" Yang Xiao Long flashed them her white, shining teeth as she grinned.

A worried Prryha and a not amused Glynda were standing behind her, face-palming simultaneously as men in black suits pointed their guns over her.

"Wait, wait! Nobody, shoots." Junior the tall man with black buzz haircut and a beard squeezed his way through his henchmen who were facing the three intruders, "Blondie, you're here. And I see you brought two fine ladies with you. Why?"

"You still owe me a drink!" Yang grabbed the man's necktie and pulled him towards the counter as she signaled the two to follow. Junior's men moved as far from the blonde as possible, making her path to the counter easier.

The three sat at the other side of the counter while Junior was on the inside mixing drinks for them.

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice. And don't forget my umbrella." Yang playfully winked at the man. The latter sighed and skillfully mixing several drinks together and pushed it to the girl.

"What about you two?" He asked politely in his deep voice.

"Water will do."

"Can I have what Yang is having?"

Yang was genuinely surprised by her friend because she _never_ had any alcohol for as long as Yang knew her.

"Alright Miss Nikos." Junior replied as he repeated the same actions of mixing drinks and soon a same beverage was pushed to Prryha. He then got a glass of water to the woman in glasses.

"You knew her?" Yang questioned.

"Yes. I eat Pumpkin Pete's, you know?"

That earned a giggle from the blonde and a slight blush from the redhead.

"And what is the name of this lady here?"

Glynda just flashed her badge to the man.

"Whoa okay. So what do you want to know?" He looked back to blondie, knowing that she would be the one to do the talking.

"We want to know about Schnee family case." Yang said.

"And what do you want to know about the case? It's a cold case if I recall." Junior began wiping the wine glass.

"We know that the White Fang is behind that case. And you're the only person I know who had bravely stood up against them and ended up being alive."

Everyone in the room stunned and stopped doing what they were doing for a moment upon hearing that name. Two petite girls wearing red and white dresses respectively had got up from the chair they were sitting across the counter in alert.

"Calm down, everyone. Malachites, it's alright, take a seat, we're cool." Junior waved his hand, "And you guys get back to work!"

His henchmen resumed what they were doing as the Malachite twins sat back on the chair, looking at them with questioning eyes.

"Okay, listen blondie. I don't know anything about the White Fang or the murder alright. All I know is that they have been to the Schnee mansion and that the murder had something to do with…" the man eyed Prryha before continuing, "And that the White Fang is a bunch of gangsters that doesn't live by a code."

"A code?" Prryha asked.

"Yes Miss Nikos. Most mobsters live by a code. And the code can vary in different mobster gang. The code prevents them from doing certain things."

"Like what?" The blonde questioned.

"Take the mobster 'CRME' for example. They have a code – they don't harm innocent people. And the whole operations of the gang will be restrained by it. Mobsters all have a thing in common – money. All their operations will have to have a profit, or else they won't even bother carrying them out. And there are many, different, illegal way to get money. It is unavoidable for someone to get hurt during the process. CRME will not carry out their operation _if_ that someone who's going to get hurt is innocent and did nothing wrong. Do you get my point?"

"Kinda." Yang shrugged, "And what does that have to do with the White Fang?"

"They don't, have, a code." Junior narrowed his eyes, "That's why they're so powerful. They played by the jungle rules – eat or be eaten. They will not hesitate to destroy anything in their path to keep the organization alive."

"Which means they'll kill whoever that is in their way if they're doing something." Yang said.

"Which means Prryha is in danger." Glynda had finally spoken since they came in.

"But why didn't they go after you? You said they thought you're tracking them?" Yang sipped her drink.

"They're not foolish enough to mess with an FBI agent. If this lady's found dead, FBI will move even _more_ men to go after them and that doesn't do them any good." Junior said.

"Exactly. Thank you for explaining for me."

"My pleasure."

"What do you know about that murder? You gotta know more than that." Yang grabbed her friend's hand under the counter, "You're aware of Prryha and the Schnee heiress' relationship. If you can get your hands on an intel this secretive, then you should know more about the murder! Or the White Fang! Or whatever people that has something to do with the murder!"

"I don't know!" Junior stopped wiping the glass and put both his hands on the table, body leaning forward.

"How can you not know?!" Yang mimicked the man's action, lilac eyes staring into the man.

"I already told you everything! The White Fang was there, at the crime scene and nobody knows what they were doing there!" Junior snapped.

Yang wanted to say something back, but Glynda stood up all of a sudden, gaining everyone's attention.

"I believe this is it. Thank you for your time, ."

Glynda politely smiled to the man and walked outside, followed by a certain blonde who was shouting 'you owed me another drink for that, Junior' while stomping and mumbling things that the man couldn't care less.

Prryha insisted to pay for the drinks but he had refused, saying that it was on the house.

"Listen here, Miss Nikos. Be careful alright? White Fang's tough and they got their eye on you now. If necessary, just stop investigating the case and keep yourself safe." He told the redhead as the latter made her way out of the club.

"Yes I will. Thank you Junior." She turned around to face the man again before exiting, "By the way, Pumpkin Pete's pretty unhealthy, so you should probably ditch it!"

"Sure thing." Junior replied. The man didn't actually eat them; he just made up the story so that they wouldn't ask anything when he appeared to know Prryha. He sighed and mentally prayed that those three would be fine – he knew what the White Fang was capable of.

When the three made their way to Glynda's car, a masked man appeared out of the blue and before any of them could react he stabbed Prryha's right shoulder blade with a knife.

"Damn it!" Yang tried to push the man out of the way but it was too late. Prryha collapsed to the ground, fighting back tears trying to endure the throbbing pain. The man took off after that and Glynda stopped the blonde from chasing him.

"Call an ambulance, stay with her!"

Yang desperately reached for her phone, hands shaking as she heard her friend's moan.

Glynda meanwhile had chased after the man. She took out her handgun as she followed the man into an alley. It turned out to be a dead end and she had cornered the man, pointing out her gun at him.

"There's no place for you to run now. Drop all the weapons you have and put both your hands on the wall." Glynda took her steps slowly towards the man.

The man calmly took out a switch and pressed on it. Knowing what would happen, Glynda immediately ran out of the alley as an explosion was heard behind her, the vibration pushing her out violently as she fell to the ground.

#

It was night time when Prryha regained consciousness. Yang had fallen asleep sitting on a chair with her head resting on her arm on Prryha's bed. Glancing around, she could tell that it was a hospital.

She didn't want to wake her friend so she took her time to slowly adjust her position to a more comfortable one. Her actions however had aroused Yang as the blonde jerked up from her current position, looking at Prryha with concerned eyes.

"Prryha! Are you okay? Wait, I'll go call the doc-"

"I'm fine Yang. It just hurts, that's all." Prryha gave her a smile of reassurance.

At this very moment, the door opened and Glynda walked in, followed by a green-haired doctor.

"Ah, Miss Nikos, you're up. How're you feeling?" The doctor adjusted his round-shaped glasses.

"I'm fine, doctor. How long do I need to stay here?" Prryha said while eyeing Yang, "We don't have that much money for…you know, hospital fee."

"Don't worry about that Miss Nikos, for that the FBI had already contacted the hospital and you won't be charged any fee. You will have to stay here until your wounds properly healed up and don't push yourself hard girl. You call when you feel uncomfortable, okay? The button's just near the table." The doctor's speed of talking was rather fast.

"Alright."

"She doesn't have any serious injury. Wounds healed up and she's ready to go." The man stopped when a device was heard beeping from his pocket, "Ah yes, got called. See you girls later."

With that, he dashed out the room with eye-blinding speed.

"Just how much coffee did that man drink?" Yang said while Glynda closed the door and made her way to the girls.

"Girls, I believe it is best if you take a look at this."

Both girls looked at the photo Glynda was holding. It was a photo of Prryha when she was having lunch in a restaurant. From the angle that the photo was taken, it was obvious that whoever had taken it was spying on her.

"A stalker?" Yang frowned.

Glynda shook her head and showed them the back of the photo. An ugly handwriting of 'WF-hurt-light-alive-order from AT' was written there in black ink.

"It's a probably an order from whoever this AT guy is to hurt Prryha. And WF probably stands for White Fang." Yang's voice was harsh.

"And he stabbed her in the shoulder blade, which isn't vital. This 'AT' wants Prryha to be injured but not to the extent of dying." Glynda said.

"But…but Junior just said White Fang will destroy anything in their path? Why do they want Prryha to stay alive?"

"I don't know." Glynda shook her head.

"They sure are efficient enough. We just came out from Junior's club and Prryha was attacked already." Yang looked at the ground, her hands grabbing the bed sheet tightly.

The redhead knew her friend would blame herself because she couldn't protect her best friend from the danger. The blonde was always like this – cheerful, loud and extremely protective of everything she treasured.

"It's not your fault Yang. Stop blaming yourself." Prryha held her friend's hand.

"Excuse me girls." Glynda handed Yang the photo and went out to pick up her phone.

Just right after she stepped out of the room, somebody had slammed the door so hard that it startled both Yang and Prryha.

"Prryha! Oh Dust are you fine? I heard you're being attacked!"

A Ruby Rose had run inside the room with a panting Blake behind.

"I'm fine Ruby." the redhead smiled.

Ruby was trying hard to fight back her tears while Blake ran her hand on her sister's back in attempt to comfort her. Glynda then came in, saying that she had just received a call from her boss. She eyed the sisters and turned to Yang, the latter giving her a nod.

"Ironwood said that…it is possible that this 'AT' is the initial of Adam Taurus."

"And who is this 'Adam Taurus'?" Yang asked.

Glynda let out a deep breath.

"He's the leader of White Fang."

#

Adam Taurus, twenty seven year old was the current leader of the White Fang. Five years ago, their leader stepped down and this man took his place. Unlike the old leader, Adam's way of handling things was more extreme. He quickly gained his trust and reputation by his comrades – he provided anyone in the gang their needs and he would do anything he could to protect them.

There was a reason the organization had survived for so long without getting wiped out by the cops. Since the very beginning the mobster was formed, they had a tradition they stuck to even until today, which was that when any members of the White Fang was being busted by powerful authorities like the FBI, they would have to suicide to prevent the leak of info. The gang would then send people to wipe out any evidence that could link them to the gang, like burning down their houses. This had turned the investigation on the mobster extremely difficult with the FBI – at the same time had ensure the survival of the gang throughout the years.

Adam only made an appearance to the world once by stating that he was the new leader appointed to lead the White Fang through a video posted on WeTube. The man was always on the run, evading the authorities while planning new attack to get more money.

"And you, Yang Xiao Long, had decided to investigate the Schnee case, putting yourself _and_ Prryha in danger without even telling your own girlfriend first?!" Ruby clenched her fist so tight her nail dug into her palm causing it to bleed.

"I don't want you go get in danger! Don't you understand that?!" Yang stood up facing the girl.

"No I don't! I thought you trust me enough to tell me everything! But no, you put yourself and the people that care about you in danger! You know you could be _terribly_ injured?!" Ruby talked back while her sister put her hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

Before Yang could further express her point, Prryha had spoken first, "I'm sorry Ruby. It was my idea to investigate Weiss' death. I dragged Yang into this, it's not her fault."

"I'm pretty damn sure that leaving me out of the loop was _her_ idea!" Ruby snapped.

"Hey, I'm just trying to protect you and not expose you to any danger! Why do you have to keep saying that I don't trust you?! Of course I trust you!"

"Then you would've told me! You would've! Even if I'm weak and I can't help much but I deserve to know what you're doing and where you're at! I'm your girlfriend for Dust's sake and we've dated for months! You cancelled our date to involve yourself in such dangerous situation! Do you know how I would feel if you…if something went wrong?!" Ruby had decided to stop resisting her tears. She sobbed and gasped after her long speech, looking at Yang with those pair of silver eyes that was full of hurt.

"I'm sorry I cancelled the date." It was too painful for Yang to stare into her girlfriend's eyes, so she looked to the side, silently crying while replying, "I'm just trying to…protect you…from the harm…"

"You still don't understand! Fine!" Ruby stomped out of the room.

Yang didn't chase after her. She just stared at the door with a pair of hollow lilac eyes.

"Yang, what are you doing? Go get her!" Prryha said while trying to get up from the bed but Blake stopped her.

"Sit down. And you too." Blake dragged the lifeless Yang to the chair and sat her down. She then knelt down and stared at the blonde in the eyes.

"Yang, listen to me."

The blonde gave no response.

"I'm just gonna assume you're listening. Yang, Ruby's wrong for snapping at you all of a sudden, but I hope you can understand her. I'm…gonna tell you two something. I'm gonna tell you two why Ruby's so upset. And although I think she's wrong for going off like that, I do agree with her. You should not have left her out of this."

Blake sighed and began to talk after that.

"Our dad Qrow did the same thing when he went to work one day. He's a private investigator and often travels around places according to the customer's location. Sometimes he'd work with the police or the FBI too – he's too skilled to not be asked for help. One day, he left for a mission and didn't come back for almost three weeks. No phone calls, no messages, not a single trace of where he went; it was almost like he disappeared. Summer was torn up and Ruby was really hurt. Then we received a call…from the hospital. He was in really bad shape when we got to the hospital. He took five freaking bullet!"

Blake's voice was hoarse as she fought to resist crying. Recalling that incident was very hard for the Rose-Branwen household. She saw Yang's eyes widened in surprise and after clearing that annoying lump in her throat, she continued her story.

"We then know Qrow took a dangerous job. He agreed to be the bait to lure out an arsonist. We were scared when we saw Qrow being attached to those cold machines in the hospital. He was lucky that none of the bullets hit his vital organ. He survived in the end and when he woke up, he just gave us a sheepish smile… 'I scared y'all huh' was all he said. Summer then snapped and scolded him the exact same thing Ruby said to you Yang.

"We were dead worried. Worried if Qrow lives on with this kind of perception, one day he might really leave for a mission and never come back. We won't know when will be the last time we'll see him. You know why Ruby was really angry with you now? She doesn't want to see yet another person whom she treasured got hurt. I've never seen her like that before Yang. She really loves you. I was angry with you too, just to let you know. We're practically a family already. You know you can trust us and we should be honest with each other."

After a long speech, Blake finally gave in and cried as well. She stood up and bent to eye level with Yang and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Blake expected the apologies to come from Yang, but it was the redhead who spoke.

"Prryha?"

"I'm really sorry Blake. It was me who wanted to investigate. If only…if only I just let go of Weiss…if only I can just walk out of it…" Prryha had joined them in crying.

Blake slowly made her way to Prryha and hugged her tight.

"It's not your fault Prryha."

"It is, Blake. It's all because of me. We should all stop." Prryha said while eyeing Glynda who had been in the room since the beginning to witness all the shouting and arguing between the girls, "I hate seeing people like this."

"Miss Nikos." The woman gave her a gentle smile, "Rest well, alright? Don't think about the case first. Get well and leave everything after that."

"Yes Prryha, listen to Glynda. Just rest well. We'll settle everything, trust us."

After putting Prryha to sleep, Glynda had told them there would be cops guarding the room to prevent any potential danger and that both Blake and Yang could go back and get some rest.

Blake helped Yang as they walked out of the room slowly towards the lobby. They bumped into the green-haired doctor who had an incredible speed of talking and moving just now.

"Why hello girls, leaving for a good night of rest?" The doctor adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, doctor-"

"Bartholomew Oobleck. You must be Blake and the other one Yang right?" the doctor said.

"You knew us?"

"Yes my dear girl. I've known Glynda for a long time and she had specifically appointed me as the doctor in charge for Miss Nikos. Is everything alright with you girls?"

"Well, something went wrong…" Blake said, hesitating to tell the truth.

"Something that has caused Miss Rose to stomp out of the hospital?"

Blake felt Yang flinched at the mention of her girlfriend's name.

"My dear girl," Dr. Oobleck leaned in to the blonde and stared right into those lavender pools, "Do you love her?"

Yang's lips parted as if she was trying to talk. She then decided against it and just looked at the floor, stubbornly avoiding the doctor's intimidating gaze.

 _What's the point? It's over. I've gone and hurt her and now she's leaving me. It doesn't matter anymore._

"Do you, love her?" Came his voice again.

"Of course I love her." Yang answered the doctor in hope he would just shut up and let her go.

"Then why do you let her go?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, doc. She left. She's angry and she's hurt because of me."

"Yes it does matter my dear girl. If you truly love her, you will know that girl ran because she wants you to chase after her."

What.

"She ran because she wants to be chased by someone – a certain someone she both wants and doesn't want to see. Communication is a two way street my dear, if you don't express clearly what you feel about one another, then you'll be stuck in the same place forever and I believe that's what people called 'misunderstanding'. If you love her then go chase after her and tell her exactly how you feel; you can't be wrong if it's the truth." He smiled, "And I wish you good luck in that. Now excuse me as I go check on Miss Nikos, tata."

The man disappeared again, leaving the two dumbfounded girls behind.

Just how the hell could he move so fast?!

"Blake…"

"Yes Yang I understand. Go." Blake smiled and gently pushed the blonde as she ran out the hospital.

 _Go Yang. Lead Ruby back home._

 **#**

 **Our pretty little red is finally back in the story!**

 **I honestly didn't expect this chapter to be this long. And have anyone of you guessed who the green-haired doctor is when he's first mentioned (before he told his name)? He's one of my favorite male chars in the story! I really like the way he talks and the things he said. They're both funny and meaningful.**

 **Also the last phase 'Lead Ruby back home' is a reference to the lyrics from the song because I felt like the things that are happening after chapter 2 had nothing to do with the song anymore, so I have to find a place to stuff it in.**

 **That was rather a long rant. Lastly I just wanna say thanks for sticking with me throughout this story!**


	6. Chapter 5

**It's about time to reveal the truth behind the Schnee family annihilation.**

 **Hehe.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

She couldn't find Ruby anywhere. She went to her apartment, the park, the ice cream shop – basically all the places that Ruby and her had visited during their date. At one point she even went back to her own apartment; she gave Ruby the key to her apartment before just in case the latter needed a place to stay.

But she weren't here either. Yang gritted her teeth, trying hard to force her brain to work.

 _Where would Ruby be…dammit!_

Her phone buzzed and she was surprised to see texts from Nora.

 _Hi, Yang. Is everything alright?_

 _Ren sent me a message saying Ruby's at his shop now but no matter how hard he tried to talk to her she wouldn't respond._

Oh Dust, how could she forget about Storm Flower of all places?

 _Yes everything's fine Nora. Thanks for texting me. Gonna find her now, but please don't tell Ren I'm going there okay? Giving her a surprise._

After getting a 'sure' text from Nora, Yang shut her phone and went outside to get her motorcycle. She wouldn't want Ruby to know she would be there; she was pretty sure that if the little red knew she would run to another place again.

She sped through all the traffic lights again and had silently thanked the cops for not presenting. She would be _really_ upset if someone tried to stop her at times like this that she would probably beat that person up or break one of his legs and then ended up being in jail.

Storm Flower's operating hour was until ten and it was already nine thirty now. Yang went inside the shop to see Ren giving Ruby a glass of water, the latter being the only customer in the shop.

"Ruby."

Little red flinched upon hearing her name. She turned to see a Yang with messy golden locks and dried tears on her cheek looking at her. Her lips parted but there was no voice coming out from it.

"Ren, thanks for taking care of her." The blonde smiled at the man and received a knowing nod in return. She then walked to Ruby and lifted her up in bridal style, the latter not resisting at all. Yang walked out to the street and continued towards to a certain direction.

Ruby knew where she was heading. Despite getting strange looks from the people around the blonde was determined to go to that place on her feet and made no effort to let Ruby come down and walk on her own.

It was a park near the restaurant; the park where Ruby usually went to when she was upset. She remembered telling Yang about this and she was happy her girlfriend remembered it.

She settled Ruby gently on a bench and knelt down in front of her, touching her cheeks softly with her right hand.

"Ruby."

The brunette looked at those lavender pools that were filled with guilt and regret.

"Ruby, I'm sorry."

She didn't give her girlfriend any respond.

"Blake told me about Qrow…I'm really sorry that happened to you. And I'm even sorrier I've made it happen again to you – and most sorry for not realizing my own mistake."

Ruby frowned, trying to fight back tears again.

"I won't put myself in those situations again kay? I'll be sure to tell you everything I'm doing. I'll be sure to be honest with you - and Blake too. She just told me…that we're family. Prryha, Blake, Qrow, Summer, you…and me are a big family. I'm really sorry Ruby. I was an idiot."

"I love you too." Ruby finally spoke.

"I love you more than anything." Yang smiled.

"You idiot." Ruby let the tears flow and jumped into Yang's awaiting arms; both fell to the ground with Ruby on top.

"S'okay. Just cry. It'll be…better…after…" Yang was quickly infected by her lover's crying as she joined her.

Both stayed there for a while and the blonde was rather thankful that no one else was near them. They practically had the whole park to themselves.

"Ruby," Yang kissed her cheek affectionately, "I can't control it if you're exposed to any danger. But I can definitely protect you from it."

"I'll protect you too. Even if I can't do anything much…thank you Yang."

"You can Ruby. You being here are already doing much for me. And you're _on top_ of me and that's even better."

Ruby giggled at Yang's cheesy lines. Oh Dust why was Yang so good at things like this.

"And I'm sorry for snapping Yang. I'm sorry for hurting you. Sorry for stomping out of the room and running away from you." She kissed Yang back on the cheek.

"It's okay Rubes. You wanted me to chase after you weren'tcha~"

Ruby blushed and buried her face in her lover's chest.

 _Look at how cute is she! Doc's definitely correct. Gotta seek more love advice from him from now on._

"But hey, I'm really sorry I didn't chase after you immediately." Yang's voice was sincere.

"It's my fault in the first place Yang."

"Okay, let's just stop with the apologies. It's getting annoying. How 'bout we kiss every time we're going to say sorry?"

"That's so smooth." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I'm…" She leaned in to kiss Ruby on the lips, "…for being so smooth."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to sleep at my place tonight?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Geez. Do, you, want, to, sleep, at, my, place, tonight?" Ruby repeated the sentence, pronouncing each other specifically.

"I don't want to if it isn't on your bed."

"Then fine." Ruby said and got up from her current position.

"Wait, wait I was just kidding!" Yang put her powerful arms around Ruby's waist and pulled her back, "Of course I want to~"

"I was just thinking…Prryha's staying at the hospital and we can't stay there with her…so you'll be alone for tonight. So…will staying at my place make you feel better?"

"That's so sweet of you Rubes. Let's go before Blakey starts to worry about us."

When they arrived at Ruby and Blake's apartment, the latter was sitting on the couch waiting for them with anticipation. She was surprised to see Yang coming home with her little sister.

"Yang?"

"Hey kitty, 'sup? Just _yanging_ around~"

"Yang please." Ruby face-palmed.

"Aww don't be _Yangry._ "

"Yang…" Blake scowled.

"Okay okay, chill down you two. Rubes' letting me stay here for the night. Said I'll be lonely in my apartment without Prryha around. Best girlfriend ever, right?"

"Yang!"

Blake giggled, "It was nice you two made up."

"Yeah. Thanks a lot for that Blakey. You're the reason we're still together." Yang gave the elder sister a light hug.

"It wasn't me. It was you Yang. You made the step to chase after her."

Yang smiled and made the hug tighter.

"And…the…doc…"

"Yang, she needs to breathe!"

"Whoops. Sorry." After being released from the death grip, Blake panted for breaths, "I'm…gonna go…to…bed now. Good night guys." She walked back to her room after finally being able to breathe normally.

"Me too. Too much stuff happened today and I'm really tired." Yang yawned as she made her way to the couch.

She came to a halt when she felt tiny hands tugging her sleeves.

"Ruby?"

"I…it's rather chilly tonight." Ruby said, biting her lips in order to hide the nervousness.

"You could've just asked Rubes." Yang raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Pleasesleepwithmefortonight!"

"Sure~" Her girlfriend grinned seductively.

"D…don't try to do funny things okay? I share the same room with Blake."

"Is cuddling and kissing and getting my tongue in your mouth considered funny things?"

"Yang!"

Yang had always wondered why the sisters shared a room when their apartment had two spare rooms. Sure, they were alike when it came to books but other than that Yang couldn't possibly imagine how the quiet Blake would deal with the noisy Ruby being in the same room.

They were cuddling on Ruby's bottom bunk with the latter sleeping comfortably in the blonde's warm chest.

"Hey Blake." She whispered, "You asleep?"

"No." Came the reply from the top.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you girls share room?"

They both knew Ruby was a heavy sleeper so they dared talk a little bit louder.

"Ruby's scared of the dark. Not the…dark places. She gets lonely very easily and she hates to sleep alone in a room."

"Ah."

"She used to come to me all the time when we were still young. I just got adopted into the family at that time. It was the thing when I was like…eight? She was six that time and often complained about nightmares and scary darkness. She'd go to Summer but when I moved in the same room with her she came to me instead."

"It must be nice to have a sibling eh."

"You don't have one?"

"Yep. Been on my own since my mom abandoned me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I have Prryha. And now I have you both~"

"Why did she leave you?"

"I didn't know at first. Saw her on the street the other day and your sister had talked me into confronting her. I was so scared to face her I'd rather run away but she tamed me and made me talked to her."

"She's amazing isn't she?"

"Indeed. I'm so glad I have her~as, a, girlfriend~"

"Stop bragging about that you perverted dragon. Go to sleep. And don't try to do funny thing to my sister under my watch."

"Your watch's on the table Bla-"

A cat plushie had hit her accurately on her face without waking Ruby up.

#

 _Listen to my voice_

Yang was quick to pick up her phone this time, remembering the previous incident in Prryha's bedroom.

"Good morning Miss Xiao Long."

 _Why does she like to call people on freaking early morning?! It's…six thirty for Dust's sake._

"Mornin' Glynda."

"Come to Prryha's room in an hour can you? We've got some intel to share about the White Fang."

"Okay. Uh, Glynda?"

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if…is it alright if I bring Ruby here? Y'know, the girl wearing the red hoodie last night."

"Of course, please bring her as well as her sister along."

"Okay."

"Morning love~" Ruby kissed her arm right after she hung up the phone.

"Morning gorgeous. Had a good sleep?"

"Mmhmm. Although I wish I can cuddle with you more~"

"Aww. Come, let's get ready to go to Prryha."

Yang's motorcycle couldn't give the three of them a ride at the same time so they had to take the bus to the hospital. They reached Prryha's room at sharp seven thirty and were shocked to see the newcomers inside.

"Hey kids, fancy meeting you here~"

"Dad!" Ruby dashed and jumped to Qrow's awaiting arms. The latter ruffled her hair and then Summer joined the group hug, followed by Blake.

"Why are you guys here?" Yang asked when the group hug was interrupted by Glynda faking cough, "I don't mean like it's a bad thing or something! I…I mean why are you guys back in town, uh…"

"Ssshh relax, firecracker. We understand." Qrow slowly made his way to a smiling Prryha, "We're here to join you guys."

"Hey Prryha, how're ya feeling?" Yang beamed with smile upon seeing her best friend.

"Much better. Thank you Yang."

"Join us for the investigation?" Ruby asked.

Qrow and Summer nodded simultaneously.

"Glynda called me last night and said she needed my help, so I went to gather as much info as I can on the White Fang. I was tired of working the whole night so I had Summer drove me here while I sleep in the car." The man said, taking a piece of paper and handed it to Glynda.

It was an address. Glynda eyed Qrow and the latter just shrugged.

"They have recruiting sessions too like any other mobster. This is their latest recruitment location which will be held today…in the afternoon."

"Are you suggesting an undercover operation?! That's extremely dangerous!" Glynda protested.

"It's the only way we can ever get close to'em without having them blasting themselves up."

"But-"

"We can't go. It has to be someone who isn't related to the FBI." Qrow looked at Yang and tilted his head, smirking.

"You're sending me there?" Yang replied in a calm demeanor.

"You're the best choice we have here firecracker. You're a freelancer right? Mobsters _love_ freelancers because it's easy for them to work undercover for them without people getting suspicious."

"You can't send a normal citizen to an undercover operation!" Glynda snapped.

"Yes I can't…as an FBI." Qrow smirked, "But I'm now a normal person sending my daughter's girlfriend so it isn't illegal."

"You're hopeless." Glynda shook her head.

"And Blake's going with her." Summer said.

"Now your wife's being illogical too."

"Did you really never look into what course Blake takes in the college?" Qrow put both hands on his daughter's shoulder, "Kitty here is studying to become a P.I. like me~Be proud!"

"It'll add to my credit." Blake smirked, eager to have field training.

"Can I go too?" Ruby finally spoke, silver eyes full of concern. Of course she was worried about her own sister and girlfriend facing the infamous White Fang.

Qrow shook his head lightly, earning a grunt of disapproval from the little red.

"But dad-"

"It's okay dear." Summer hugged her daughter lightly, "Blake's experienced and Yang's a good fighter. They can handle it."

"You can stay here with her and keeping her accompanied Miss Rose." Glynda eyed Prryha.

"Okay then. I believe in you guys." Ruby smiled and went to give both her sister and her lover a big hug, "Please just make sure that you guys…come back, okay?"

"Of course." Blake and Yang said in unison.

"I'll get backup from the FBI."

The address led them to an abandoned warehouse. According to Qrow's investigation, the White Fang would only send out one agent to meet the people who could break the code they sent out. It was their first test – to test out the new recruit's brain and see if they're qualified to be one of them.

Glynda and Qrow were monitoring both Blake and Yang with several agents who arrived later in a van camouflaged with green paint parked in the woods surrounding the warehouse. It was lucky for them because Blake and Yang were the only recruits present and it would make their job _much_ easier.

Qrow sure was smart enough to crack that code White Fang sent out.

They heard some rustles coming from the microphone that both girls were wearing as they entered the warehouse. There was a male voice talking to them in a British accent about welcoming them and asking for their details.

"Okay girls. Come with m-"

He stopped when a deep male voice interrupted him.

"Hello, my darling."

Blake looked at the man with flaming red hair standing in front of her and shivered. She recognized him.

 _It's him…it's…_

"How're you doing darling?" The man was wearing sunglasses and an evil smirk on his face.

"Blake?" Yang looked at her friend.

"Y…you…" Blake couldn't even form a proper sentence. Her brain was in a total chaos.

"I see you made a new friend."

Blake recalled that terrifying night twelve years ago. It was storming outside as the man in black entered her house – broke into it to be more accurate. She hid in the closet, trying to close her eyes and cover her ears as she heard the screaming on the other side of the door.

"This is what you get when you mess with me, Belladonna." Came the man's voice when she heard her father's groan.

And then everything went silent.

She could hear her own heartbeat and the footsteps of the man slowly getting nearer to the closet. She silently prayed, hoping the man wouldn't find her – but she was just a youthful optimist.

The door of the closet cracked opened and the view of the man in black got clearer gradually.

Flaming red hair and a pair of bloody, emotionless eyes.

"Hello." The man looked at her with a menacing smile.

Adam Taurus, fifteen that time was already a member of the infamous White Fang mobster. He slowly made his way up to higher ranks and he was considered a genius.

"What are you doing in this closet, little girl?" He knelt down and the sight of her family's corpses on the ground came into her view.

The man was ready to slice her with his katana but he met her golden orbs and was stunned for a moment. He could sense something special from this little girl.

"I'll be waiting for you in the gang, my darling." He smirked, sheathed his sword and just disappeared into the darkness.

Blake was pulled back from her flashback as her friend violently tapped her shoulder.

"Blake, are you okay? Blake!"

"You've finally made up your mind. I knew it when I saw those pair of eyes; I knew one day you will come to my side – come to our side, darling. It's so good to see you joining us." Adam took off her sunglasses, staring deep into Blake's eyes.

"I…I'm not here to join you bunch of scum!" Blake snapped as tears started to gush out from her eyes, "You killed my entire family and you expect me to join you?!"

"They've done terrible things to me darling, so I just pay them back with what they've done." Adam said without even a slight sense of guilt.

"No! You…you've done terrible things to other people too! You killed so many innocent people in the world! You wouldn't even let an innocent girl go!"

"Where is that coming from darling?" Adam tilted his head.

"You hurt Prryha Nikos!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Blake." The girl flinched upon hearing her name coming out from the man's mouth. The way he called her…it was so full of love and yet it was so cold.

"I didn't know she was your friend. I'm really sorry my dear." Adam continued talking while Yang just looked at them in confusion. The man was _excessively_ obsessed with her friend.

"You…" Blake gritted her teeth; her fear had seemingly turned to anger, "You killed the entire Schnee family even though…even though the girls didn't do anything wrong!"

"Schnee? Oh…that wasn't me darling. I was just there to clean up the mess he made."

"Stop lying! There were…there were people who saw you guys at the crime scene that night! Who would do things like that other than you bunch of scum?!" Blake accused.

"I would never lie to you, Blake." The man walked slowly towards her, each step full of poison and menace.

"Hey, stay away from her!" Yang stood in between both of them, spreading her arms and glaring at them man.

"Blondie, I suggest you leave before I do anything terrible to you. I would never hurt Blake, just get out of my way."

"Yang-"

"No!" Yang pushed Blake towards the entrance, "Run Blake!"

"Yang!"

"I know you guys are here as undercover trying to investigate something – the Schnee case in particular, so why not we just sit down and talk?" Adam pulled out his blood red katana, pointing it at the blonde, "You'll run if you have your feet so in order for you to sit down, I'll have to cut them off."

That was it.

A loud bang was heard from the entrance as several armed men ran in, all pointing their guns at Adam and the agent standing beside him.

"Drop your weapon!"

Adam waved his hand as the agent nodded. Before any of the men could react the agent had released a smoke bomb and soon the whole warehouse was filled with thick white smoke, blocking the people's sight.

There were screams and quick footsteps and the sound of engines starting.

"Quick, they're running away!" Glynda shouted as several federal agents rushed outside to locate the source of the engine sound – but they were too late. Adam and the man were nowhere to be seen.

As soon as the smoke cleared out, Blake almost screamed in horror seeing her friend lying on the ground. Lying on a _pool_ of blood on the ground.

"No…Yang?"

The blonde was unconscious, blood dripping out from her right arm non-stop.

"Call an ambulance!" Glynda shouted as she rushed to the blonde.

"She'll be alright Miss Branwen. Are you hurt?"

"No…Yang…she…I heard Adam moving and I heard her scream…he…" The raven-haired sobbed.

#

Ruby was seriously heartbroken when she saw her lover lying on the hospital bed unconscious; her right arm had sustained a deep cut, but not deep enough to detach it.

Dr. Oobleck had came in and spoken a few words to Qrow and Summer, then darted out after being called to another room.

"Yang…"

"She'll be fine kiddo." Qrow gently ran his hand on her head while Summer grabbed her hand.

"Yang's the toughest person in the world, Ruby. She can do this, you need to trust her." Her mother smiled.

Ruby nodded while holding Yang's hand, silently pleading them to leave her alone. The gang took the hint and all assembled in Prryha's hospital room – which was conveniently located just beside Yang's.

Qrow, Summer, Blake and Glynda were in the room. They informed her that Yang had sustained an injury but overall was fine. Prryha broke down crying in Blake's arm and everyone told her not to blame herself.

The adults began to discuss about the case when the redhead had finally calmed down.

"Adam Taurus said it wasn't him who murdered the Schnee family. He said he was just there to clean up the mess a male individual made." Glynda concluded the outcome of the undercover operation, "And I'm sorry that happened to you, Miss Branwen."

"It's fine Glynda. I've…I've already gone over it. The police never got to arrest that man. He's too skilled in evading them." Blake replied.

"A male individual? The killer's a man?" Prryha said.

"According to Adam Taurus yes." Glynda adjusted her glasses.

"Could he be lying?" Summer looked at her daughter.

"I don't think so." Blake shook her head, "There's no reason for him to lie. He was completely honest about admitting he had hurt Prryha so I don't think he'd lie."

"We didn't get to ask him why he only gave out an order to hurt her but not kill her." Qrow said while crossing his arm, "It just doesn't seem right."

"Whatever it is," Glynda put her hands on both Qrow and Summer's shoulder, "We adults will take care of it. You girls just rest okay?"

Both girls nodded as the adults made their way out of the room, leaving the two behind.

#

Ruby jerked up when she felt movement in her palm. She wasn't dreaming; Yang's fingers were twitching.

It meant she had regained consciousness. It meant that she was trying to open her eyes!

Ruby quickly called the nurse and dashed in with a mug in his hand. After bouncing around and checking up, he gave Ruby a thumb up, took his mug and just dashed out again.

"Yang?"

"Ugh…hey Rubes."

"Are you okay?" Ruby tried to keep her voice from shaking but apparently failed.

"Don't worry about me Rubes. It's just a scratch." Yang also tried her best to flash her lover her trademark grin.

"Okay, we should both stop lying." Ruby said as she began to sob.

"Yeah. It hurts like hell." Yang sighed.

"Thanks for being honest with me." Ruby wiped her tears with her knuckle.

"Thanks for staying with me honey." She smiled and used her left hand to caress her girlfriend's cheek.

"I'm just glad you made it back."

"I can't leave me little red alone here can I? I love you Ruby."

"I love you too."

 **#**

 **I lied~! The truth will be revealed in the next chapter. I'm sure of it this time.**

 **Yeah, finally not one, not three, but two puns from Yang! (Just watched Camp camp hehe)**

 **Any of you can deduct who the killer is? Clues had been given~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Final chapter.**

 **Warning: Language.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

It had been a few weeks since Adam attacked Yang and both Prryha and she had recovered fully from their injuries. discharged them from the hospital and now the place that the gang gathered was at their apartment.

"Wow, this place's clean." Yang walked into her apartment, followed by Ruby, Prryha, Blake, Qrow, Summer and Glynda.

"Blake and I did the housework here when we're not visiting you guys in the hospital." Ruby put her fist on her chest and proudly announced.

"Aww thank you Rubes." Yang kissed her girlfriend's temple.

"Can you two stop with the PDA for maybe just 2 seconds?" Blake crossed her hands.

"It's not PDA, we're in private area now~"

"Whatever Yang, just let us in. How long do you want to keep blocking the way?"

"Whoops."

Blake and Ruby had gone everywhere to get enough chairs for all the guests in the house. The couch could only contain three person at most so they let the adults took it while they sit on chairs they found from Prryha's room. Yang had lifted her punching bag with her left hand and placed it horizontally on the ground, sat on it and patted on the space beside her. Ruby obliged and sat beside her on the hard and steady temporary chair.

Prryha went to make the tea for them while Glynda brought up the case, telling them that it ended up the same as the few weeks before.

After the disappearance of Adam and that male agent, this whole case had come to a dead end. No other clues could be found that could at least give them some direction to further their investigation.

It was the redhead's idea for the whole gang to gather here, so they patiently waited for her to finish making tea.

"Prryha, what is it that you want us all to gather here?" Ruby asked while the other looked at the redhead.

"First of all, I just want to thank you all for helping me." Everyone just nodded and smiled to her, "Secondly, I hope we can just end the case here. There aren't any other clues we have and I really don't want people to keep getting hurt because of me."

Yang held her hand and nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"Thirdly, I wish that you guys can come with me to visit Weiss."

"Weiss as in…the portrait in the Schnee mansion?"

"Yes. I always go there to talk to her…and I haven't been there since I was hospitalized. I hope I can bring you guys there and introduce you guys to her." She smiled.

"Of course my dear." Glynda said as Qrow and Summer both nodded, "We would like to meet her."

"Thank you…" Prryha felt that lump in her throat so she quickly changed the subject to stop herself from crying, "So what time are you all free?"

"We can go now~" Ruby said, happily throwing both her hands into the air.

"Yeah Prryha. We're free now." Qrow stood up, "Let's go."

Qrow drove them in his pickup truck, with Summer at the front while Glynda, Blake and Prryha at the back passenger seat. The couple of course was at the cargo space behind, happily displaying their affections in the gentle morning sun.

It was a short drive to the forest as their apartment was just nearby. Eventually a huge mansion came to view and they all followed Prryha as she walked inside.

The things inside were still the same; broken windows with pieces of debris on the ground. Prryha lead them to the room on the second floor where the huge portrait of Weiss was located.

"Hello again Weiss. I want to introduce you the new friends I've made in the past few weeks."

Prryha smiled, emerald orbs staring at Weiss' icy blue eyes as she introduced the gang one by one.

"And finally, this is Blake, Ruby's elder sister."

"Hello Weiss."

As Prryha was about to break down crying again, they heard a faint sound coming from the portrait.

"What was tha-" Everyone stopped talking when they saw an almost transparent figure standing in front of the portrait. The morning sunray had shone through her, making her look like an angel - her white long hair danced with the wind as she looked at the gang with a smile on her pale face. She wore a white dress and had a faint scar on her left eye.

"W…Weiss?"

"Hello Prryha." Weiss' spirit said, her voice as vivid and angelic as it always was.

"Weiss…" Prryha held out her hand to touch her deceased lover, but unfortunately it went straight through her.

"I'm sorry Prryha. I can't touch you either." The heiress bit her lips.

"Weiss…is it really you? I'm not dreaming am I?" The redhead grabbed her left hand with her right one in attempt to stop herself from trembling.

"Yes my dear. I've been waiting for you to come find me."

"But why…"

"I want to give you the answer to what's been bothering you for the past few weeks. I can't manifest myself outside this place. I've been to the hospital Prryha and I saw you getting hurt because you were trying to find out the truth about my death. I was here Prryha, I was here the whole time; I was with you every time you come visit me. I was here even when Ruby and Yang found you here humming my favorite song."

"Then why don't you come out earlier? I miss you so much Weiss, I wanted to see you so badly!"

"Because I want you to forget about me. I want you to forget about me, forget about my death to move on with your life. It hurts to see you crying because of me Prryha." Weiss' spirit looked down at the floor, "But now…I want to tell you the truth behind the murder of my family…so that you can stop putting yourself in danger you dolt."

Prryha huffed and her lips formed a curve when she heard that 'dolt'. She missed the time when Weiss would call her with that along with several other words like 'dunce' and 'giant dork'.

The heiress glanced through all the people present and then stopped when she caught the blonde's eyes. Yang could feel what she was trying to tell her; she was thanking her for taking care of her lover. The blonde grabbed Ruby's hand and smiled to the heiress, receiving a nod in return.

"I wish that you all can take care of Prryha. When I finished telling you all the truth…I will probably disappear. I hope you can move on with your life darling." Weiss' spirit looked at her with her blue orbs that were to full of emotions, "I love you."

#

Under the lead of the CEO of the company – Walter Schnee, also the father of Winter and Weiss, Schnee Modeling Agency had emerged from a small company to one of the largest businesses in the world. Their extremely high income had made them one of the richest families in the world, also running companies on other aspects such as shipping and logging, as well as nuclear energy.

Walter was a control freak. He forced both his daughters into learning things about business to eventually take over the company when he was going to retire. Both sisters hated this, as they were never really interested in handling business. Winter was interested in the military and Weiss wanted to become a singer.

Since they were kids, they grew up isolated from the world; they were homeschooled and all of their spare times were filled with various trainings such as piano lessons and fine arts. Their mother had passed away when she was giving birth to Weiss and both sisters could only rely on each other. They resented their father – he never showed any care for them. He merely wanted them to be perfect to fit his own standard.

Weiss had silently showed her rebel by wearing her ponytail off centered which did not go unnoticed by the man. He beat her countless of time and demanded her to fix it, but Weiss never backed down. She was determined to refuse his order and the latter had locked her inside her office, stating that she wasn't going to come out unless she's 'perfect'.

It had been two days since she was locked in. She was exhausted and hungry. She even had to drink water from the tap in the bathroom to keep her hydrated. She splashed the water on her face and stared into the mirror – and saw the scar on her left eye.

There was once her father's beating was too over. He couldn't control his strength when he accidentally pushed Weiss and she hit a vase. Both fell to the group and the debris of the shattered vase had cut her left eye. She was lucky she didn't lose her eyesight, but it left an ugly scar on it and being the perfectionist jerk he always was he demanded her to wear make up all the time to hide it.

"I hate you…" She whispered.

Then she heard a click on the door. She was surprised that her father would give in early, but what she saw was someone she didn't expected.

Prryha Nikos glanced around, seemingly looking for the heiress. She limped out the bathroom and the redhead quickly closed the door, putting both her hands up.

"Hi Miss Schnee. I'm not here to hurt you."

"I can see that, Miss Nikos." She dragged herself to the couch that was beside her office table and collapsed on it.

"Miss Schnee? Are you alright?" Prryha rushed to her and the latter gave her a weak smile.

"My father would fire you if he knew you're here."

"Oh but he won't. I've heard that he locked you here so I brought food for you." Prryha went to the door and took the paper bag she left on the floor when she came in.

"That's so kind of you."

Then they started dating. Weiss had decided she would listen to her father and wore the ponytail in center as long as Weiss could have Prryha's schedule handled all by herself. She also demanded her father to leave the office all to herself. Walter agreed as long as Weiss was under his control.

Months after that, Weiss was home rather late in the night. She wanted to greet her sister before turning in but she heard loud voices coming from her father's room. It sounded like he was arguing with someone. Curious, she tiptoed to the source of the voices and peeked through the slight opened door.

"I can't believe you want to even control us in our love life!" Winter, in her work clothes was shouting to Walter.

"I gave life to you both; it is unalterable that you both have to obey my command!" Walter slammed the table with both his hand.

"What are you, an old dumbass from a thousand years ago?! What's up with that kind of perception?"

"How dare you speak to your father like that?! You have no right to question my perception!"

"You've already controlled us our whole life, we've been alone for eternity and now Weiss had finally found someone who loves her for who she is and you're threatening to even take that away from her?! She already agreed to obey your commands, all of them, to just be with her girlfriend!"

"A girl should not be together with another girl! That's a heavy sin and if she insisted on doing that I would have to marry her to a guy I chose! Even with force!"

"Go _fuck_ yourself old man! We're already done with your stupid control freak style of living! We're both leaving this house!"

"If you dare to do that-"

Slam.

Walter and Winter came to a halt, both staring at Weiss who had tears on her face while panting heavily.

"Have you ever, for even one second, thought of us as your daughter? Have you ever _loved_ us?" Weiss asked, biting her teeth while holding her fists.

Walter just gave an 'hmph' then walked to Weiss and _slapped_ her.

"You have no right to question me."

Recovered from the shock, Weiss stomped to Winter, grab her hand and glared at her father, "We're out."

"I did _not_ give you permission to leave!"

"We don't _fucking_ need your permission. We do what we please with our life." Weiss made a remark calmly and Winter followed her.

"Come back here you two!" Walter chased after his daughters who were leaving the room. The three then got into a fight when Walter grabbed Weiss' arm so hard that it bruised.

There were pushing, scolding and hitting going on until Walter got too angry. He grabbed whatever thing that he could reach at that time – which happened to be a golf club and hit them on the head.

Weiss was knocked out as she fell towards the table, her head hitting the corner and she _died._ Both Winter and Walter were freaked out. The woman had lost sanity and began charging to her father, shouting "You killed her! You freaking killed your own daughter! What kind of monster are y-"

That was it.

He had done it.

He killed both his daughters.

No matter how experienced or calm he was, killing was a whole new level. His feet started to shake and unable to withstand his weight, he collapsed onto the floor.

"W…what should I do…"

Then he saw his phone. He grabbed it with his hand which was full of blood and dialed a number.

"Yes, Schnee?"

"Adam, I need your help…"

Adam Taurus arrived with two of his men later, cleaning up the mess that Walter had caused. They staged the scene to make it look like a professional hitman was the assailant. First they wiped off the evidence of struggle in Walter's room as well as the initial blood splatter and replaced the table with a new one. Then they brought a gun to shoot both Weiss and Winter's body to create a blood splatter that would look like it resulted from a gunshot. Lastly his men got rid of the body, the gun, the table and the golf club by throwing it into the sea to avoid the police from finding out the real cause of death.

"I want two million lien, in cash delivered to me within two days. Are we clear?" Adam told Walter when his men had gone to get rid of the evidence.

"Yes."

The two had known each other ever since Adam became the leader of the White Fang. It was a part of the reason Schnee Modeling Agency had grown so fast.

"Not a good guy, aren't you?"

A cold voice was heard as a woman appeared from shadows.

Walter was panic and Adam was annoyed. The intruder was wearing a hazmat mask with black tight outfit and a pair of heavy boots.

"What are you doing here?" The man with red hair looked at the masked woman.

"I don't give a damn about the profit you'll get from this Adam. All I care about is this old scum who killed his two daughters with his bare hand." The woman's voice was venomous.

"Did you follow me here? Why did you have to interfere with my business every single time?" He accused.

"No, I simply had noticed this scum for very long. Although he's a piece of shit, he'll be very helpful in carrying out my project. I was gonna recruit him to our side but guess what, he killed his two daughters. And that is _not_ forgivable."

"You're not killing him! I want my money from him and if you touch him I'll kill you." Adam took out his handgun and pointed it at the woman; his hand shaking with fear.

"You really think that little toy there would do any harm to me?" The masked woman crossed her arm.

"Adam?" Walter looked at the man as the woman pointed her gun to him.

"Goodbye Sch-um." The woman pulled the trigger and Walter Schnee collapsed to the ground.

"Please clean up the mess for me."

"You killed the guy, you do it yourself bitch." Adam said as his two men came back from dumping the bodies.

"Hmph." The woman huffed and just left the scene, once again disappeared into the shadow.

"That bitch…" Adam waved his hand as his men started to get rid of Walter's corpse.

#

"So it's a double homicide…" Glynda said, breaking the tension in the room.

"But who's that woman that killed Walter Schnee?" Ruby asked, looking at the heiress' spirit.

"I have no idea." She shook her head.

"Whoever this woman is, she's powerful enough for Adam Taurus to be afraid of her." Qrow said, "Remember we were curious about why the White Fang didn't kill Prryha?"

"You mean…" Yang said, looking at the man.

"It's not that the White Fang didn't want to kill her – they couldn't." Blake said, "Adam couldn't disobey that woman so she probably had forbidden him from killing Prryha. The question is, why?"

"Why are you guys so sure that that masked woman is the same person who prevents Prryha from dying?" Ruby questioned.

"Because," Yang pinched her girlfriend's nose, "No one can be alive if they stand up against the White Fang – well except for Junior, that guy's pretty badass. Adam isn't scared of him, but he's dead scared of that masked woman. Think about it Rubes, is there a possibility where more than one person in the world who can make the leader of the White Fang, world's largest mobsters' leader scared to the point that his hand was shaking while he's pointing his gun at that particular person?"

"Probably not. I see your point."

"So we can safely assume that this masked woman isn't in the same side with the White Fang." Glynda said, "So now the only two questions we need to answer is her real identity and why she wants to keep Miss Nikos alive."

"Ice queen, is there any people you can think of that really hated your father to the bone?" Qrow looked at Weiss' spirit who was sitting beside Prryha now.

"Ice queen?! How dare you! And people who hated my father to the bone…there were two. Winter and me. Done." Weiss' spirit crossed her arm.

"This doesn't seem like the doing of business enemies…it looked more personal. And what does that woman mean by 'recruiting him to our side'? Is there any more powerful organization other than the White Fang in this world?" Summer said.

"You mean other than the FBI?" Qrow shrugged.

"Qrow, are you trying to imply that she's from the FBI?" Glynda glared at the man.

"There is a possibility."

"That means she's a dirty agent from the FBI. If that theory is right, then the reason Adam was scared of her might make sense. He probably had some agreement with her that prevents the White Fang from getting busted. This is getting more and more serious." Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That doesn't explain about Prryha." Blake said, "I'd stick more to the Prryha theory. Why that woman doesn't want her dead?"

"Prryha, do you have anyone in your mind that would do anything to protect you even if she had to stand up against the White Fang?" Summer asked.

"I can't recall anyone who would do that other than Yang." Prryha joked, "And Weiss."

The heiress' spirit smiled.

"Nah, I was just joking. My parents had died in a car crash when I was little and I have no relative at all. Honestly, my best friend's the only person that came to mind."

"Prryha, it's time." Weiss' spirit stood up suddenly, "I've been here for too long. I need to go."

"Weiss?" Prryha couldn't stop the sudden rush of tears.

"I need to disappear already Prryha. I really hope that you'll find someone else in your life that will love you for who you are. And last, I love you. I will always love you."

Weiss' spirit blew Prryha the last kiss and slowly disappeared into thin air.

"Weiss…farewell." Prryha wiped her tears with her knuckle as Yang stood up to hug her, rubbing her back gently.

"It's really heartbreaking to see Prryha like this. It's even more heartbreaking to see Yang being sad because of her." Ruby made a remark which made Blake jumped, shocking everyone.

"This is it! This is the answer!" Blake shouted, pointing to her sister.

"Blake?"

"Maybe that woman isn't trying to protect Prryha. Maybe that woman is trying to protect someone else. Someone that'll get upset and even go insane if Prryha's dead. That one and only person in the world who's that close to her…"

All the eyes in the room had simultaneously turned to Yang. She released Prryha from the hug as she spoke, voice shaking with uncertainty, "But who would want to protect me? I'm an orphan too and I grew up with Prryha. I have no relativ-"

Wait, there was one. There was actually one.

Yang's face turned to horror with the sudden realization. She shot Ruby a look and the latter's eye widened.

"Wait, everything's starting to make sense…" Yang mumbled, "It's…it's her. That woman had a rather…twisted and dangerous view in the world. Wait, if it's her, every single thing that happened will make sense."

"Who is that, Miss Xiao Long?" Even the calm and steady woman was a bit impatient waiting for the blonde's answer.

"Raven…my mother."

It all made sense. Junior told her something about a 'code' that the mobsters stuck to. Her mother told her during their first meet…something about 'cleanse the world from any impurities'. If Raven was following that code…she would only destroy the 'impurity' individual from the world. That was why no one was injured during that fire in the teen shelter – because they were innocent. If it was the White Fang that set that fire, they wouldn't care about the lives of the orphans there. She did that to stop Prryha from investigating the case because she would be found out as the killer of Walter Schnee.

That was why she was so upset with Weiss' father – she even called him a scum. To her, killing your own daughter was an act of 'impurity'. That was why she wasn't on the same side with the White Fang which didn't operate based on a code.

"That's why Prryha's alive. She probably dug into my life after I met her in the neighbor town that day and knew that she's my best friend. She knew I would hate whoever that killed Prryha and she knew I'd be heartbroken. That's why she stopped the White Fang from taking her life. That's why Adam only gave order to stab her somewhere not vital..."

After a series of mumbling, Qrow stood up and walked to Yang.

"Firecracker, you said you met her on the neighbor town?"

The blonde nodded.

"That crazy little bird…" He scowled and took a deep breath, ready to explain to all the other people in the room about that woman.

"Raven's full name…is Raven Branwen."

Summer gasped. Ruby was stunned. Blake almost fell on the floor.

"You mean…she's your…" Yang managed to squeeze a few words before the man interrupted.

"She's my adoptive sister. She went missing after she was married to a man. I never got to know the name." Qrow shook his head, "I heard they had a child and the dad passed away. She…I didn't think she'd be so cruel to abandon her own kid. Not even I could find her when she went missing. I honestly thought she died…or just disappeared from the earth. I agreed with you there firecracker. She had this…rather extreme way of viewing the world. Ever since we became siblings, I've always thought she's dangerous. Just not to this extent."

"I saw her on the street the other day." Yang said.

"She's smart. I spent so much time tracking her but she had succeeded in avoiding me – but you just saw her on the street like that. Guess that's what we called 'destiny'."

"Are you guys sure that Raven is behind all these?" Prryha said, looking at the blonde and the man in their eyes.

Both nodded without any hesitant.

"But we have no proof." Glynda interrupted.

"The only way is to approach Adam Taurus." Prryha said in determination, "I can be the bait to lure him out."

"Are you out of your mind? Weiss just came out to prevent you from dying and now you're getting yourself in danger again!" Yang turned to the redhead.

"I agree with firecracker. That's not a good choice kid." Qrow frowned.

"There is no choice!" Prryha said, "I…I owe Yang too much. If we were to get Raven, that's the only way!"

"Yes there is a choice!" Yang snapped, putting both her hands on the redhead's shoulder and grabbed them tightly, "There's always a choice Prryha. I've…I've been locking myself in darkness for a long time because…I thought I had no choice but to stay there forever. But Ruby came to me and she said she'll help me walk out of it. And then I realized – there's always a choice. It just depends on whether you want to or not. And my mother said the same thing when I met her that time…between chasing her dream and raising her child…she made a choice. She chose her dream and abandoned me. So yes Prryha, there's always a choice."

"Yang, the card!" Ruby suddenly squeak, cutting Yang and Prryha's conversation.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" Yang released Prryha and dug into her wallet, looking for the contact that Raven gave her.

#

Raven Branwen was one smart woman. She knew that her daughter and her friends were working on a case that was closely related to her – and that they were looking for her. She had already cut off that phone number she gave Yang.

Special Agent James Ironwood arrived to meet up with them a few days later and promised them that he would put out a BOLO for Raven. He said he calculated the sea current and had sent a team to look for the Schnee family's remains. He also went through all the unidentified remains in the data. In the end they found out proves about the truth of the murder three years ago – the gun and a severely damaged golf club. It was a pity they couldn't be served as forensic evidence anymore because they had been too long in the sea. Raven was a really good runner – every single proof that she even existed in the world had vanished just like that.

The adults continued to look for Raven Branwen as Ruby and her friend went back to their own normal life.

The blonde had received a letter a week later with a pile of money inside. It asked her to clean a garden shed near the foot of the mountain connected to the forest which the Schnee mansion was located.

Ruby had happily said that she would help Yang out this time. She wanted her to finish her job fast so that they could go dating. It had been too long since they went out on a date because they were too busy with the investigation.

Both were humming happy tunes as Yang drove Enabler through the wood to get to the garden shed.

The blonde opened the garden shed and was shocked to see someone she did not expect inside.

"Hello Yang." Raven stood there with a handgun in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Yang scowled and held Ruby's hand, keeping her behind.

"Relax. I'm not here to take your life or anything. This is just in case you brought any cops with you."

"You sent that letter to lure me here?"

Raven nodded.

"Why?"

"I just want to see you one last time before I run."

"Did you kill Walter Schnee?"

"Yes." Raven did not even hesitate to answer, "Walter Schnee was a trash. He hit his daughters to death. If you're going to ask me about the White Fang, then I'm not going to answer you."

"I thought you guys weren't on the same side?" Yang tried to bait her mother into talking.

"They don't share the same vision with me. This world cannot be ruled by corrupted individual Yang. Someone has to do the dirty job to cleanse the world – and I just happened to have the right talent for that. The White Fang won't go after you and your friends. They're dead scared of me."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I have many connections. Because my network is wider than theirs. I have many comrades on 'our side'; we want to cleanse the world from any impurities. White Fang is just a bunch of mercenaries for hire anyway. They serve a great purpose for me to carry out my vision, that's why I don't see them as enemy but I would never agree of their actions. However I'm not going to stop their operations and manipulate them. Sacrifices have to be made to make the world a better place."

Raven's opinion had stunned both Yang and Ruby into silence.

"Yang, despite all the things I did to you, I still love you. That's why I'm here to see you, and that I have kept Prryha Nikos alive. I want to tell you to stop looking for me. I will never bow down to those so called 'justice' by the impurities."

"Only if you agree to a deal with me." Yang said.

"Yang-"

"It's okay Ruby, I know what I'm doing."

Raven simply raised an eyebrow.

"I will not tell anyone about meeting you here. I will not look for you anymore – but I can't stop the FBI from doing that."

The woman nodded.

"But in return, I want you to announce a confirmation to the FBI about you killing Walter Schnee. And I want you to reveal the truth behind that tragedy. Lastly, I want you to tell Adam Taurus, and you yourself too, to stop messing with my life – and the people around me."

"Deal." Raven nodded, "But remember Yang, this world isn't a fairytale; it isn't going to be kind to you. Maybe someday, you'll understand me."

"No she won't." Ruby stood in between Yang and Raven, silver pools full of determination, "That's why we're here Raven. That's why there are so many different jobs in this world – we all want to make it a better place. People do what they're capable of, each and every individual providing their own effort to make our future secured. That's why I study engineering. I want to show the bad guys that violence will only breed hatred and will not change anything; but kindness and knowledge will."

The woman gave a smile from the bottom of her heart upon seeing an individual as innocence as the brunette. She looked at Ruby and tilted her head, "That's very ambitious kid. I'll see what you can prove to me in the future. Now, I have to go. Be safe girls."

With that, Raven Branwen disappeared completely from their lives.

 **#**

 **Anyone guessed double homicide for the murder?**

 **Papa Schnee's always a bad guy in my story. I feel sorry for him.**

 **And that 'Sch-um' pun she made was not funny. No not funny at all. Screw me for sucking so much at making puns.**

 **This chapter's a bit long considering I had many things to cover. Thanks for supporting me throughout this story!**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

 **There have to be happy things after all the stabbing and hurting in the last few chapters!**

 **#**

It had been two years since their last encounter with Raven. The woman had fulfilled her promise – she sent a notice to Glynda and Ironwood about the truth of the Schnee family case in detail. The White Fang had completely stopped targeting Prryha Nikos and everything had gone back to normal, as if nothing happened on the past month.

But they did – a lot had happened and a lot of things had changed, but never the bond between them. They had gone through a lot of hardships together and it only made them more united and closer to each other.

Blake was right; they were practically a big family. Ever since the case, Glynda never stopped contacting them; even though the woman looked calm and cold on the outside but they knew she had a warm heart and she cared about them a lot.

Prryha had moved on ever since Weiss' spirit disappeared. She encountered a clumsy boy working as an intern in the modeling agency – Jaune Arc. Jaune didn't know about Prryha and he treated her just like anyone else which had made the redhead really happy. She liked him.

As for Blake, she started dating Coco. She had moved to live with her in her apartment which was pretty high class due to her quite nice salary working as a fashion designer, leaving Ruby alone. Yang would occasionally stay the night to keep her accompanied. On the other hand, Nora had finally confessed to Ren by buying him a sloth plushie and saying 'I boop you' in front of everyone. They were together now.

Everything was going really well for them after that whole month of chaos and they were convinced that good things would eventually happen after bad ones – just like how the rainbow was always only seen after a storm.

#

"A toss to our Ruby Rose!"

There were clashes of glasses echoing in the room. The gang had booked the VIP room in Storm Flower to celebrate Ruby's graduation. Everyone was present, even her parents and Glynda.

"Oh I can't velieve my baby shister got moved ahead two years again and…graduated vefore me!" Blake leaned on Coco and nuzzled on her girlfriend's cheek like a cat, her speech slurred.

"This is why I suggest a no alcohol party!" Ruby slammed the table with her drink and it spilled out a little.

"Chill, Rubes. Blakey's all cute like that isn't she~" Yang laughed.

"Are you drunk too?"

"Nope~"

"You obviously are."

"Nope. Nope nope nope nope nope." She took another sip of her liquor.

Ruby was accepted into a lab as a researcher to develop more advanced and independent AI. Unfortunately, the lab was located far from the town they lived in at about a two hours car ride from her house.

However, the headmaster of the college, Professor Ozpin had worked his magic and had a new lab built near the wood using the vacant home which they had used to host that Halloween party two years ago.

"I'm so glad we don't have to be far away from each other." Yang smiled.

"Yeah." Ruby kissed her nose.

"And now, let us welcome Ruby Rose to deliver a speech on her special day!" A drunk Nora had took a beer bottle and used it as a microphone.

Ruby took the bottle, cleared her throat and started to talk proudly.

"Good evening my fellow students. Please allow me to tell you all about my feelings upon graduating from this prestigious academy. First of all, I would like to thank my parents!"

Qrow was lying on Summer's lap, obviously drunk while mumbling something about skirt length. His wife just giggled and had given their daughter a thumbsup.

"Then~I want to thank my big sister Blake! Thank you for always being there for me!"

Blake had completely gone into her drunken state – the kitty Blake. She just kept nuzzling against Coco, the latter scratching her ears.

"Next, I would like to thank all my friends~!"

Ren and Nora had cheered while Prryha was taking care of a passed out Jaune.

"Lastly, I would like to thank my sweetheart!" Ruby put the bottle on the table and tackled Yang, both fell on the carpeted floor.

"Aww, you've finished giving speech, now it's my turn~!" Yang gently pushed Ruby to the side and took the bottle.

"Hi everyone, may I have your attention?" She suddenly sounded very serious. Everyone looked at her, even Blake had jumped out of her kitty state, staring at the blonde with her amber eyes.

She put the bottle on the table, pulled a shiny ruby-gold designed ring out of her pocket and knelt on the ground.

"Ruby Rose, will you marry me?"

Yang half expected her friends to squeal and jump around and perhaps tackle her to the ground, but none of that happened.

In fact, everyone was holding their breath to see the reaction of the brunette. Blake gulped.

Ruby blinked, unable to process the whole thing.

"Ruby?" Yang had started to panic.

Was this too soon?

Little red had frowned, causing Yang to have butterflies in her stomach.

"Only if you help me put it on." She then finally decided to stop teasing the blonde and gave out her right hand, "Here."

Yang laughed merrily as she helped put on the ring and kissed her fiancée in the lips.

"You spent too much time with her." Blake talked in that trademark sassy tone of her while smirking, "You're picking up on her."

"Yeah you little red. Scared us a bit back there." Coco mimicked her girlfriend.

"That's a very Yang-like thing. You definitely are becoming more like her." Prryha giggled.

"And we're really happy for you two!" Summer said while clapping her hands.

"Congratulation ladies." Glynda smiled.

"Alright guys!" Yang took the 'microphone' and stood on the table, yelling "To everyone in this room, this Ru-booty is now officially _mine_!"

That earned a mixture of cheering and booing from the audience.

 **#**

 **And they live happily ever after!**

 **This is finally the end of this story guys. Thanks for taking your time to finish it and I wish you all will have a happily ever after too!**


End file.
